


Homo Ex Machina

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kink fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке</p><p>10-40. Стив/Тони. Тони постепенно по какой-либо причине превращается в машину. Кинк на попытки Тони всё скрыть и разобраться с этой ситуацией самому.<br/>Хочу поблагодарить прекрасную и терпеливую  MIlena Econ за помощь с обоснуем и не только.<br/>Описание брони основано на описании брони Bleeding Edge, каковая, в свою очередь, представляла собой усовершенствованный вариант брони Экстремис. Поддоспешник действительно хранился в полостях костей, Тони мог напрямую подключаться к сети, командовать спутниками и призывать броню. Bleeding Edge был самой совершенной бронёй ЖЧ за всю историю; дальнейшие костюмы специально делали менее сильными и более уязвимыми, чтобы Тони не превратился в бога, в которого частенько играл(с) MIlena Econ<br/>Традиционно: салат из муви и комиксов (Хэппи, например, комиксный), АУ, таймлайн после ЭА и до ГВ (ох уж эти сокращения), спорные трактовки всего, чего можно, альтернативная физика и программирование (простите, автор ни разу не физик), evil!machine, отсылки ко всему подряд.<br/>Рейтинг детский, ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Ex Machina

Ядерный реактор в груди теперь вспоминался с ноткой нежной ностальгии. Мол, были же времена, когда самой большой проблемой являлось палладиевое отравление и дыра в груди.  
Тони поскрежетал пальцами руки - не перчатки, руки, - и подумал, что Кэп очень вовремя обнаружил своего блудного друга и как нельзя более кстати, святая наивность, попался с ним репортёрам. Кадр протеза, сжимавшего вместо пистолета стакан дрянного макдональдсовского милкшейка, сотнями тысяч фотографических копий разлетелся по газетам и блогом; рука сделалась трендом. Тони знал, как это бывает: сначала ты делаешь что-то неудобное, опасное и несовершенное, без чего не можешь жить, а потом оказывается, что алиэкспресс завален действующими и безопасными копиями арк-реактора Железного Человека по десять баксов штука, и невменяемые фанаты – твои, твои фанаты, поздно и некуда бежать! – засвечивают этими копиями все студенческие вечеринки от побережья до побережья. И ничего нельзя поделать.  
Самому Тони, можно сказать, повезло. Броню было трудно и дорого имитировать, а на светящиеся нашлёпки псевдорепульсоров он не обращал внимания. С фальшивыми руками Барнса вышло иначе. Теперь их носили все, кто мог себе позволить купить стилизованную перчатку, и это было Тони, как ни паршиво звучал каламбур, только на руку. Клинт, правда, шутил, пытаясь подкусить его на тему ревности и авторских прав, но сейчас у Тони было много других проблем, так что - к чёрту, пусть шутит.  
Он снова поклацал пальцами, убедился в том, что репульсор функционирует как надо, несмотря на вчерашний инцидент с пеной для бритья и виски – старые привычки, что с ними поделаешь, но в следующий раз брить его будет Дубина, - и замерил длину алого языка, тянувшегося от запястья вверх.  
Со вчера он вырос на миллиметр. Нехитрые подсчёты приводили к результату, который трудно было назвать иначе как серьёзным. Если он, гениальный Тони Старк, не придумает ничего толкового, вскоре не получится делать вид, что решил поддаться глупой моде на металлические перчатки. Ходить постоянно в костюме? Можно бы, но рано или поздно из него попросят выйти, и что тогда?  
\- Джар... – он осёкся. Ещё одна старая привычка, с которой трудно было справиться и от которой не хотелось отказываться. Словно взять и предать старого друга. Он понимал, конечно, что технически ДЖАРВИС жив и даже живее, чем прежде, и более чем функционален, и Пятница была неплохой заменой, справлялась со множеством дел, но... но.  
Много в последнее время перемен. Тони поддёрнул манжету пониже, нацепил на лицо умеренно пристойное выражение и вышел к ожидавшей его компании.  
Ничего сверхъестественного в ней не было. Ни Героев, ни СверхГероев, ни Асгардских богов – просто четверо усталых людей в дорогих костюмах и с привычно-профессиональными выражениями лиц.  
\- Начнём, - сказал Тони. – Я получил ваши рекомендации, господа, и ознакомился с ними, но некоторые представляются мне спорными. В частности, определение «признанный дееспособным гражданин». Что вы под ним подразумеваете?  
Этот разговор шёл не впервые, и Тони давным-давно уже выжал бы требуемые ему формулировки и поставил подпись – пока что он мог позволить себе роскошь поставить естественную, человеческую подпись, - но рисковать разоблачением не мог и потому раз за разом ходил вокруг да около.  
\- Человеческая особь, в установленном законом порядке признанная обладающей гражданской правоспособностью, то есть приобретшая всю полноту прав гражданина и способная создавать для себя гражданские обязанности, - устало сказал седовласый юрист. – Мистер Старк, простите за прямоту, но в чём состоит проблема?  
\- В этом вот – человеческая особь, - хмуро сказал Тони. Сегодня ему было особенно не по себе. Миллиметр на запястье – ерунда, но то, что он увидел вчера, пока брился, и то, почему заляпал пеной весь репульсор... – Что ваша юридическая братия вкладывает в понятие «человек»?  
Собравшиеся переглянулись.  
\- Нет, я трезв, - понял Тони. – Совершенно и точно трезв. Пятница!  
\- Ноль целых, две сотых промилле, мистер Старк, - отреагировала Пятница. – Вынуждена также сообщить, что ваш уровень адреналина вернулся к нор...  
Тони махнул рукой и погасил звук. Юристы смотрели на него с затаённым ужасом и тем щедро оплаченным вниманием, с каким обычно психиатр смотрит на наследника богатого и давным-давно выродившегося до полной идиотии семейства, пришедшего на приём.  
\- И, продолжая вашу несомненную мысль – нет, я не обдолбан, - сообщил Тони в эти внимательные старые лица. – Могу помочиться в пробирку, если желаете. Нет? Я так и думал. Так quid est homo*?  
\- Разум... – заикнулся было один из юристов, но умолк под грузом неодобрительных взглядов. Тони перевёл взгляд на его соседа. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- ДНК-анализ, совпадающий с эталонной ДНК человека более чем на величину погрешности, - предложил он. – Но я не понимаю практического смысла...  
\- Представьте, что вы имеете дело с инвалидом, чьи конечности замещены протезами, - рискнул Тони. Это было опасно близко к правде, но деваться было некуда. – Он человек, без сомнений. Что, если его мозг также заменён – частично, разумеется, - высокотехнологичными протезами? Медицина не стоит на месте.  
\- Но, по счастью, ещё не дошла до таких высот, - отрезал один из юристов. – Мы специалисты по праву, мистер Старк, а не фантасты.  
\- Я плачу вам вполне фантастические суммы, - огрызнулся Тони. – Хорошо, значит, вопрос в ДНК? Если я пожелаю оформить Пятнице гражданский паспорт, я должен буду доказать, что она – человек и для этого снабдить её образцом ДНК?  
\- Разумеется. Но это должен быть _её_ образец ДНК, так что вам не удастся создать законный прецедент, мистер Старк. Людей не собирают из запчастей на конвейере. А в происхождении ваших игрушек никто не сомневается. Возможно, вы и сумеете добавить к ней ДНК человека, но какого человека? Понимаете, в чём проблема?  
\- Вы хотите сказать, - резко сказал Тони, у которого стремительно заканчивалось терпение, - что какая-нибудь недоношенная человеческая особь, которую случайно зачали два пьяных идиота, безмозглая и бесполезная, способная только жрать, дышать и трахаться, по умолчанию лучше искусственного интеллекта, способного за полторы секунды прочесть всё, что человечество написало за время своего существования?  
\- Мне кажется, мы исчерпали повестку нашей встречи, мистер Старк, - сухо сказал юрист. Тони его в этот момент ненавидел. И всё человечество – наглое, недостаточно разумное, но мнящее себя пупом земли и венцом творения, гадящее шумное человечество – тоже. – Если это всё...  
\- Нет, - Тони чудовищным усилием воли взял себя в руки и даже сумел извиниться. – Я выбрал неудачный пример. Допустим, в результате несчастного случая я лишусь руки. Обеих. И головы впридачу. Допустим также...  
\- Мистер Старк, к чему вы клоните?  
Тони выставил ладонь. Живую, с папиллярными линиями и ногтями, с надутыми венами у запястья и россыпью старых шрамов от сварки. Как долго у него будет возможность пользоваться преимуществом, которого он раньше даже не осознавал? Как долго он сможет притворяться тем, кем прекращает быть – и, не менее интересно, кем он в итоге станет?  
\- Просто предположим, - сказал он умиротворяющим голосом. – Теоретическая вероятность - это ведь не больно, правда? Допустим, мне оторвало голову, но мне пришили другую, механическую, сохранившую стопроцентную функциональность. Я останусь собой с точки зрения ваших бумаг?  
\- Нет, - сказал юрист. – Хотя установленная клиническая смерть...  
\- Да не будет смерти, ни клинической, никакой! – шёпотом заорал Тони, - включите же, наконец, мозги! Что вы скажете, если увидите человека... хорошо, почти человека, сохранившего всё – характер, рассудок, чувство юмора, чувство прекрасного, _всё_ , - но при этом собранного с помощью протезов искусственного происхождения? Он человек или нет? Кто он?  
В этот раз юристы не колебались и секунды.  
\- Он монстр, - сказали они в один голос. – Франкенштейн. Терминатор. А Терминатору не положен паспорт.  
\- Он будет представлять собой неразрешимую юридическую коллизию, даже если предположить, что вы каким-то образом сможете собрать из запчастей бессмертную душу, - закончил тот юрист, что был помоложе и не окончательно, по мнению Тони, закоснел мозгом в своей дубовой черепной коробке. – Мистер Старк, я понимаю, к чему вы ведёте, я читал ваши работы. В кратком изложении.  
\- Н-да, и много ли поняли? – не стерпел Тони. Юрист посмотрел на него укоризненно.  
\- Я вам не враг. Я поклонник научного прогресса, даже если забыть, что вы платите мне деньги, - напомнил он. – Понял я немного, но достаточно, чтобы уразуметь: вам нравятся машины. Очень нравятся, мистер Старк.  
\- Вам тоже, - огрызнулся Тони. – Всем нравятся машины. Иначе вы приехали бы сюда не на Тесле, а на осле.  
\- Хороший аргумент, но у меня на него найдётся встречный, если позволите, - сказал юрист. – Людям нравятся _послушные_ машины. Те, от которых знаешь, чего ожидать, и можешь взять под контроль. То, о чём вы говорите...  
\- Альтрон, да, мы это уже проходили, и я был полностью оправдан, если что. Несчастный случай, никто не мог предположить, - пробормотал Тони, зная, что аналогия неправильная, но что это никому не удастся объяснить, даже если попытаться. Не бывает изобретателя, против которого хоть раз да не восстало бы его детище, но что, если изобретатель займётся не деланьем человека из машины, а наоборот? Сделает ли это реакцию обычных людей ещё более ксенофобской?  
Он не сомневался, что да. Человечество добрых девять десятых времени своего существования занималось уничтожением всего непохожего и непонятного и явно не собиралось прекращать; то, что оставшаяся одна десятая была потрачена на попытки перепрыгнуть собственную голову и сделать мир другим – ярче, лучше, совершеннее, - мало что меняло.  
\- Я только хочу сказать, что это мало кто одобрит, - сказал его собеседник, решив напомнить о своём существовании. Тони кивнул – он знал, да. – И даже речи быть не может о том, чтобы у вашей Пятницы появились, например, права избирателя.  
\- Это пожалуйста, - великодушно отмахнулся Тони. – Она не занимается такими глупостями и никогда не будет.  
Юрист хотел было спросить ещё о чём-то, но с Тони было довольно. Он выпроводил всех, вернулся к себе, потребовал у Пятницы сделать свет поярче и оскалился на своё отражение.  
Нет, он не ошибся. Серебристый блеск на висках можно было списать на седину, чуть сероватый оттенок кожи – на усталость, ртутно блестевшие зрачки вообще выглядели вполне естественно, но ошибиться он не мог.  
Его маленький эксперимент вырвался из-под контроля и продолжал развиваться совершенно неподконтрольно.  
Тони шире раскрыл рот и уставился на доказательство этого тезиса. Оно было на месте: на розовом мягком нёбе, несомненное и абсолютно ясное. Всего один крошечный росчерк алого, блестящего, ненормально твёрдого на ощупь. Тони рассматривал так и этак, но ошибки быть не могло.  
Альтрон был ошибкой, сделанной из лучших побуждений. Такое случается – и то, что по большому счёту всё в итоге обошлось малой кровью, отнюдь не помогало Тони спокойно спать по ночам. Но то, что происходило с ним сейчас, было ещё хуже... или нет?  
Он вышел из ванной, весь дрожа от желания выпить, посмотрел на бутылку и хмыкнул. Эта должна была стать последней; больше он не сможет себе позволить ни беспамятства, ни искусственного тепла от выпивки, на время снимающего мучительное ощущение пустоты, жевавшего его сердце с самой Соковии. Анестетик по шестьсот долларов за бутылку теперь придётся отменить, и как можно дольше держаться в ясном уме и трезвой памяти. Как знать, что произойдёт после того, как его метаморфоза преодолеет определённый критический рубеж? Про Франкенштейна юристы могли быть и правы.  
В этот же день он написал завещание, с помощью Пятницы оформил несколько фондов на подставные имена, замёл и запутал следы сделок так тщательно, как только мог, и позвонил Пеппер. На это ушла вся ночь и целая бутылка виски, ненадолго смывшая с языка металлический привкус.  
К утру пятнышко алого металла появилось у него на левом бедре, чуть повыше выпирающего сустава.  
К вечеру оно побледнело и стало просто серебристым, словно шрам.

\- Данные по Экстремис, милый, – сказала Пятница. – Прислал доктор Беннер. Он же на первой линии.  
\- Соединяй, - буркнул Тони. Голова после вчерашней попойки не болела, и это раздражало ненормальностью. Пугало, по правде говоря.  
– Ты в курсе, что это секретные файлы? – вместо приветствия спросил Брюс. Выглядел он здоровее, чем Тони ожидал – или ему так казалось, нельзя было быть уверенным уже ни в чём. Диафрагмы, возникшие в его глазах вместо зрачков, сокращались и растягивались как положено, и он теперь мог видеть в ультрафиолетовом и инфракрасном спектрах без всяких приспособлений.  
Нет. Он сам стал приспособлением. И продолжал становиться.  
\- В курсе, - отозвался он. – Потому и попросил их у тебя, а не стал взламывать чужие серверы.  
\- На тебя не похоже, - отозвался Брюс с некоторой тревогой в голосе. – У тебя всё в порядке, Тони?  
\- Жив, здоров и весел, - отчитался Тони, пролистывая файлы. – О, ты прислал мне последнюю работу Олдрича Киллиана, я имею в виду - совсем последнюю. Круто. Как она тебе?  
\- Не слишком, если вспомнить, чем всё закончилось, - напряжённо сказал Брюс. – Тони, уговаривать тебя не ставить экспериментов с Экстремис бесполезно, но я всё-таки попытаюсь.  
\- Послушай, это моя формула. Я написал её пьяным сто лет назад, - напомнил Тони, - то, что ты мне прислал – просто экономия времени. Не прорыв и не недостающая деталь для боеголовки. Успокой свою совесть.  
\- Лучше бы ты по-прежнему занимался оружием, - возразил Брюс, поморщился. – Нет, не лучше, но привычнее. Это из-за Пеппер?  
Тони вздохнул.  
\- В том числе. Я должен вытряхнуть из неё чёртову сыворотку, сам понимаешь. Не любой ценой, но...  
\- Полная замена крови, - предложил Брюс. – Да, это не слишком приятно, но лучше любой из альтернатив. Не кривись так.  
\- Это мы пробовали, - сказал Тони, не солгав. После процедуры тесты показывали практически полную норму, и вот это «практически» его не устраивало. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы через год, или пять, да хоть десять Пеппер снова стала... ну, чем-то вроде Киллиана. Он ведь не зря добился того, чтоб я вышиб ему мозги, правда? Я сделал выводы.  
\- Как бы лечение не стало опаснее болезни, - проговорил Брюс, прежде чем отключиться. Тони уставился в отражение собственного лица в погасшем экране.  
Выглядел он слишком хорошо. И чувствовал себя так же. Чересчур хорошо для человека, в последнее время забывавшего есть, пить, спать, а временами и дышать.  
Оптимизма это не внушало, но и горевать по поводу своей метаморфозы Тони бросил примерно неделю назад – когда выяснил, что в принципе способен заставить себя выглядеть человекообразно. С рукой это получилось, пусть и не сразу, и он был уверен, что с несколькими точно направленными изменениями в формуле сможет достичь цели.  
Удивительно было то, что никто ничего не замечал. Впрочем, он прилагал к этому все возможные усилия. Даже собрал специальную бритву. С прежней пришлось распрощаться; лезвия гнулись от щетины, жёсткой, как проволока. Чёрт, это и была проволока. Идеально имитирующая волосы и по твёрдости не уступавшая титану. С инъекциями тоже стало трудней: иглы гнулись о кожу. Всё это чертовски походило на Экстремис первых модификаций, вот только...  
Ни коросты, ни мучительной трансформации, ни пламени под кожей – просто тихое превращение... во что? Галлюцинаций и приступов ярости у него тоже пока что не было, но Тони подозревал, что это ненадолго. Если, конечно, он не сумеет держать себя в руках и не беситься от того, что банальный анализ крови приходится брать с помощью шприца-дрели.  
Кровь, шипя, пошла в пробирку, ранка начала затягиваться мгновенно – тонкое остриё бура едва успевало проделывать отверстие заново, - тёмной выпуклой линзой задрожала в пробирке, сворачиваясь на глазах. Тони сунул добычу в анализатор и успел как раз вовремя: Пеппер уже выстукивала каблучками по лестнице.  
\- Дорогая, ты сегодня особенно хороша, - сказал он нежнее некуда. Отчего-то теперь ему было куда легче общаться с людьми. Даже с теми, с кем обычно было трудно – сами собой находились нужные слова, не приходилось ни задумываться, ни отвлекаться на путаные чувства. Была в этом определённая ирония. Он бы и смеялся, если б мог, но теперь ему почти никогда не бывало смешно.  
Пеппер остановилась на полшаге и уставилась на него: чисто выбритого, одетого в приличный костюм, гладко причёсанного и без паяльника в руках. Глаза её сузились.  
\- Тони, что ты натворил?  
Ну, может быть, всё было не так радужно. Те, кто знал его достаточно хорошо и не был к нему безразличен, или был, как Пеппер, обоснованно уверен в том, что чем дольше длится затишье, тем сильнее и неожиданнее ударит буря – эти люди чуяли происходящее. Не могли объяснить логически, и от этого только укреплялись в подозрениях.  
Хорошо, что этих людей было по пальцам пересчитать. Одной руки. Тони по-прежнему радовался тому, что металл, захватывавший его изнутри, по неясной причине пока не проявлялся на лице.  
\- Абсолютно ничего дурного, - заверил он, видя в глазах Пеппер готовность докопаться до истины и зная, что этого ей позволять никак нельзя. Что толку? Он и так причинил ей гораздо больше боли, чем Пеппер заслуживала – и уж теперь-то не собирался повторять истории с реактором. – Просто решил в кои-то веки появиться с тобой на людях в приличном виде.  
Пеппер подошла поближе и уставилась на него своим фирменным сканирующим взглядом. Раньше это умиляло, раздражало, иногда злило, иногда возбуждало – то, как много она о нём знает, как видит его насквозь, как ежеминутно готова привести его в чувство, потуже затянуть невидимый поводок контроля, который он сам вручил ей по доброй воле. Теперь ему было никак. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы она догадалась, вот и всё. В конце концов, не об этом ли она просила? Чтобы больше никогда, никогда-никогда-никогда ей не пришлось стоять над ним, беспомощным, с раскрытой грудью, и делать с ним противоестественные, жуткие вещи?  
\- Ты пригласил меня в ресторан, - сообщила Пеппер почти обвиняюще. – Не забыл о дате. Не напился накануне. Надел костюм. Понимаешь, почему я подозреваю самое страшное?  
Он рассмеялся, изумляясь тому, как натурально звучит смех, и взял её под руку.  
\- Понимаю, - сказал он. – Вот это моя Пеппер, всегда готова прийти на помощь. Но сегодня ты – не служба спасения, а просто моя девушка, ладно? И вчера был твой день рождения.  
\- Ты _никогда_ не помнил, когда у меня день рождения, - сказала она, теперь по-настоящему испуганная. – Господи, Тони, что ты снова начудил?  
На секунду ему страшно захотелось сбросить пиджак и повернуться к Пеппер спиной. Показать. Можно было бы и штаны снять, там тоже было на что полюбоваться. Чёрт, да просто выставить руки и предложить снять с него перчатки. Что бы она сказала? Шарахнулась бы, как предрекали юристы?  
\- Пеп, люди меняются, - сказал он, не зная, чего следует хотеть: усыпить её подозрения или, напротив, сделать всё, чтобы умница Пеп сообразила, что с ним всё настолько не так, насколько это возможно, и пришла на помощь. Если эта помощь в принципе возможна. Если он, Тони, в ней действительно нуждается... а нуждается ли? – Иногда довольно решительным образом. Ты ведь в курсе, правда?  
Было очень странно чувствовать себя _никак_. Словно кто-то выкрутил тумблер в его сердце на минимум, а все освободившиеся ресурсы бросил на обработку данных. Спокойную, бесчувственную. Если ДЖАРВИС существовал подобным образом...  
Он не смог додумать этого до конца.  
\- В курсе, но к тебе это не относится, - сказала Пеппер, выдирая его из мыслей о ДЖАРВИСЕ. – Ты никогда не изменишься, Тони, так что – в чём дело?  
Его новая усовершенствованная грудная клетка расширилась, из ноздрей – теперь он при необходимости мог чувствовать запахи, слишком слабые даже для того, чтобы их учуял сторожевой пёс, - вышел воздух, лишившийся всего кислорода. Новому телу нужен был кислород – Тони подозревал, что для окисления органических остатков, - и оно забирало всё, что могло забрать, с потрясающей эффективностью.  
\- Помнишь, как мы меняли тебе кровь? – спросил он, и в глазах Пеппер мелькнули боль – и облегчение.  
\- Ах, вот в чём дело... – начала она. Тони не дал ей договорить.  
\- Знаю, вспоминать об этом ты не любишь, но придётся, Пеп. Появились новые данные.  
\- И лучшего момента, чтобы мне об этом сообщить, ты не нашёл, - Пеппер свела брови. – То, о чём я и говорила. Ты никогда не изменишься.  
Если бы так. Ах, если бы так. Тони подождал, пока она не возьмёт себя в руки, отпер сейф и вынул из него готовый к использованию шприц в стерильной упаковке.  
\- Нет, - сказала Пеппер, глядя на неприятного вида зеленоватую жидкость, зажатую между иглой и плунжером. – Это выглядит как из фильма ужасов. Ты его на ком-нибудь пробовал?  
\- Пробовал, - честно сказал Тони. Несколько последних дней он только и делал, что доводил формулу до совершенства и был в ней уверен. Данные у Брюса он запрашивал просто чтобы потянуть время и заняться своим образцом. То, что плескалось в шприце, никак не могло повлиять на его проблему, в этом он уже успел убедиться, но для Пеппер должно было стать настоящим спасением. – Пеп, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не дал бы тебе ничего опасного, я... забочусь о тебе, нет?  
По лицу Пеппер было видно, что она ожидала услышать что-то другое, но Тони не мог и не хотел ей лгать. Никогда не врал, если был выбор, а сейчас и вовсе не было нужды во лжи, как и в разговорах о любви.  
Любви в нём не осталось, кажется, ни на грош. Не из-за того, кем он стал, нет – началось раньше. Происходившее с ним сейчас только стало катализатором, ускорившим процесс, и каким же облегчением стало не чувствовать вечного мучительного беспокойства страсти!  
\- Заботишься, - медленно согласилась Пеппер, изучая его лицо. – И я о тебе, насколько в силах. Получается не слишком, кажется – верно?  
\- Да, - признал Тони. – Нам давно нужно было поговорить... о нас. Обо мне и о тебе. И о Хэппи.  
Краснела Пеппер так, как свойственно рыжим от природы людям: резко, некрасиво и до корней волос. Веснушки совершенно потерялись на этом фоне, и Тони поторопился успокоить:  
\- Если что, я понимаю. И ни в чём не обвиняю ни тебя, ни его. Если кто и виноват, то только я, и...  
\- Ты пригласил меня к себе, чтобы вколоть сыворотку с неизвестными свойствами, - начала Пеппер.  
\- Известными. Ты прослушала ту часть, где было про заботу?  
\- ...и сказать, что знаешь о нашем романе, и всё это под соусом «поздравим Пеппер с днём рождения», - упрямо закончила Пеппер; краска сбежала у неё с лица, веснушки проступили резче, скулы заострились, а в глазах вспыхнул гнев, которого Тони ждал. Гораздо легче расставаться с девушкой, которая на тебя сердита, это куда лучше слёз. – Милые ты припас подарки, что и говорить. Есть ещё что-нибудь в запасе?  
\- Только пожелания удачи, - сказал Тони, протягивая ей шприц. – Я говорил с Брюсом. Он здоровый консерватор и проверит эту штуку раз сто, прежде чем даст тебе, но можешь быть уверена – она работает. И больше никаких гемодиализов.  
Пеппер поколебалась и взяла предложенное. Тони перевёл дух. Ему не было нужды говорить ни о том, что у неё ещё есть маленький, но всё-таки реальный шанс заново начать нормальную жизнь – хорошо, не полноценно нормальную, но всё-таки гораздо лучшую, чем всё, что он мог ей дать, - ни о том, что Хэппи – хороший парень, который любит её и готов отдать за неё жизнь, ни даже того, что у Пеппер, возможно, всё-таки будут дети. Дом. Семья. Место, где тебе тепло, где тебя любят и ждут. Место, куда хочется вернуться. Всё то, чего у него не было, сколько Башен ни строй и сколько ни зарабатывай. Всё то, чего он перестал хотеть, когда метаморфоза дошла до критической отметки. – И... спасибо, что была со мной. Отпразднуем твою новую жизнь, Пеп? Приглашение в ресторан в силе.  
Невероятно, но она смутилась даже сильнее, чем несколько минут тому назад.  
\- Хэппи собирался... как раз сегодня...  
\- Я понял, - Тони вправду понимал. – Тогда тем более удачи. И не тяни с поездкой к Брюсу, хорошо?  
Она шагнула к выходу, остановилась, и на секунду Тони охватило дурным предчувствием неизбежных женских слёз, которых он не переносил и боялся даже сейчас, когда ежеутренний тест на содержание металла в организме давно перевалил за двадцать пять процентов. Впрочем, Пеппер всегда хорошо держала себя в руках. Глупые клерки в компании за глаза звали её Железной Пеп, и не смешно ли это было, в самом деле?  
Истерически, гомерически смешно. В новых обстоятельствах – особенно. Вот только смеяться Тони не тянуло совершенно; он отмечал эмоциональную составляющую рассудком, мог оценить иронию судьбы – и только.  
\- Я только надеюсь, что ты будешь в порядке, - сказала Пеппер, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на него. – Можно я тебя обниму напоследок?  
Страх в нём, впрочем, ещё оставался.  
\- Это лишнее, Пеп, - сказал он. – Правда, лишнее.  
Она вышла, не сказав ни слова.

Данные анализа не сходились. Этот факт был настолько удивителен, что Тони прогнал кровь через анализатор ещё и ещё раз, всё с тем же результатом. Да, клеточные структуры менялись, но ни нано-роботов, ни стандартных маркеров Экстремис в них не было, и это больше чем изумляло. Это заставляло Тони чувствовать себя невеждой, не понимающим простейших закономерностей природы и упускающим из вида материалистическое объяснение происходящего, а чувствовать себя так он ненавидел с детства.  
\- Не Экстремис, - сказал он, в десятый раз просмотрев повторяющийся, достоверный, неподдельный результат. – Что же это такое, чёрт побери?  
\- Запустить повторное полное сканирование, мистер Старк?  
\- Я и так знаю, что оно покажет, но... запускай, - он уже привычно сузил диафрагмы зрачков, отсекая лишний поток раздражителей, и подумал. Мысли ощущались странно: словно поток чистой энергии, пропущенной через мозг. – Сыграем в Шерлока Холмса. Отсечём всё невозможное и оставим единственный ответ.  
Пятница выразила готовность.  
\- Началось... – Тони привычно поскрёб в затылке, услышал неприятный металлический шелест и убрал руку. – Подними все данные о моих стандартных медосмотрах.  
\- Сделано, мистер Старк, - сказала Пятница. Она больше не называла его «милый», «солнышко» или «дорогуша», и Тони понимал, почему. Он вообще гораздо лучше понимал механизмы теперь, когда становился одним из них – и разве не этого он всегда хотел? Чувствовать каждую отвинтившуюся гайку, каждый скол, каждое слабое место схемы.  
С машинами всегда было проще. Гораздо проще, чем с людьми. Их Тони понимал, а людей – не очень; когда схемы и детали складывались в единое безупречное, работающее целое, его охватывал восторг. Так было с самого детства и не изменилось со временем.  
Теперь он вплотную подходил к тому, чтобы действительно влиться в жужжащую, блестящую, функционирующую общность машин и, как ни старался, не мог заставить себя ужаснуться.  
\- Проанализируй. Когда началось? – Тони подтянул к себе чашку кофе. Тот пах неожиданно неприятно, и пить он не стал. Голода и жажды он не чувствовал уже тоже довольно долго, и заставлял себя пить и есть по необходимости, твёрдо зная, что необходимость в этих глупых занятиях скоро отпадёт совсем.  
Может быть, он и будет скучать по кофе и пицце с тройным сыром. Но скорее всего – нет.  
\- Точную дату установить невозможно, - сообщила Пятница. – Вероятно, ещё до моего первого входа в сеть. Провожу экстраполяцию данных... да, ориентировочно – за месяц до моего первого онлайн-режима.  
\- Альтрон, - сказал Тони устало. – Альфа-версия Альтрона, если точнее, - он помолчал. – Я прогонял его на функциональность и был... в прямом контакте.  
\- Вероятно, сэр, - сказала Пятница. – Если вы подключались к Альтрону напрямую, обмен данными неизбежно был взаимным.  
\- Можешь быть уверена, ещё каким взаимным. Я сидел с контактами на висках и пытался не свихнуться, - Тони попытался вспомнить тот день и не смог, по крайней мере эмоционально. Он помнил предельное напряжение ума, серебристо-голубой блеск голограмм, голос ДЖАРВИСА где-то на периферии. И бутылки. Много бутылок у ног. – Я был пьян. Можешь проверить меня на вредоносные программы?  
\- Как флэшку? – пошутила Пятница. Тони знал, что людям эта шутка не показалась бы смешной – но ему теперь казалась. Машинный юмор оказался совершенно непохожим на человеческий, но Тони уже научился его ценить.  
\- Забытую в студенческом копи-центре, - пошутил он в ответ. – Только не форматируй сходу, я хочу посмотреть, что за дрянь подхватил. Хотя и так, в общем, понятно.  
\- Благодаря этой дряни ваша функциональность за последнюю неделю улучшилась на сорок один и две десятые процента, - сообщила Пятница. – Прошу разрешения на прямой сетевой доступ.  
Тони наклонил голову, отодвинул воротник рубашки и в который раз вспомнил разом «Матрицу» и «Аватара». Хвоста у него не было, и он не висел бездушным гомункулусом в питательном растворе, но простым и удобным портом доступа обзавёлся. Разъём просто вырос у него под черепом, раз – и всё.  
Соединяться с Пятницей было всё равно что в одну секунду прочитать все научные статьи за последнее десятилетие. Захлёстывающая, оглушающая волна информации, острое наслаждение от потока данных, врывающихся в мозг, свежее, до нестерпимого острое блаженство единения с могучей системой, многократно превосходящей человеческий мозг – и, в довершение всего, колющая внутри опаска свихнуться. Сгореть, как перегруженный контакт. Невидимыми пальцами Пятница рылась у него в голове, вынимала то одно, то другое, откладывала в сторону, процеживала поток данных, безошибочно выхватывая, точно зимородок серебряных рыб, нужные данные.  
Тони сумел сложить их воедино всего на пару секунд позже, чем она. Но ведь его метаморфоза была ещё не закончена, так что...  
\- Он вмешался в меня, так? – сказал он, уже зная, что прав. – Альтрон. Я дал ему достаточно времени, и он... как метастаз. Пророс во мне. Сукин сын.  
\- Не совсем так, мистер Старк, - Пятница, не дожидаясь просьбы, разорвала соединение и вывела наружу голографическую проекцию его мозга. Тони видел, что многие зоны, особенно в теменной части и внизу, под мозжечком, светятся алым, и знал, что это значит. То, что происходило с ним, занялось в первую очередь жизнеобеспечением и интеллектом, оставив на потом проводящие системы и малозначительные вещи вроде памяти; он и сам поступил бы так же. – Это не Альтрон в чистом виде. Данные сравнения не совпадают.  
\- Да уж конечно, - согласился Тони. – Был бы это Альтрон – я ороботел бы гораздо раньше. Прообраз, альфа-версия, - он поднёс к глазам обе металлические руки, рассмотрел их в деталях. – Слишком слабый, чтобы я заметил его вовремя. Слишком умный, чтобы дать себя заметить потом – пока не стало поздно. Он хочет жить и считает меня... не слишком совершенным носителем? Я верно его понимаю? Да конечно, верно. Я и тебя в последнее время понимаю гораздо лучше.  
\- Да, за последнее время он очень вас улучшил, мистер Старк, - согласилась Пятница. – Подчинил себе Экстремис в вашей крови. Заставил всё тело функционировать лучше. Я вступаю на зыбкую почву предположений, но... вы не высказывали желания срастись с бронёй? Стать единым целым?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
\- После третьей бутылки я и господом богом мог захотеть стать. Хорошо, как его из меня вытащить, этого... про-Альтрона? Мозговой паразит – не та компания, с которой я хочу провести остаток дней.  
\- Не уверена, что это возможно, - сказала Пятница, - запустить программу оценки возможного ущерба?  
Тони молчал, глядя на наливающиеся угрожающим алым зоны в голопроекции.  
\- Обратная метаморфоза при текущих данных невозможна, - сказала Пятница, закончив подсчёты. – В случае, если вам удастся переписать встроенный в ваш мозг код, шансы пятнадцать к восьмидесяти пяти. Некоторые зоны мозга затронуты необратимо, при запуске обратного процесса возможна глубокая травма коры вплоть до идиотии. Сам процесс... неразработан.  
\- Прекрасно, - с чувством сказал Тони и уже собирался дать команду наплевать на опасность и приниматься за дело, как ожил его коммуникатор.  
\- Мстители, полный сбор!  
Тони оказался на ногах и в костюме прежде, чем утих сигнал вызова.

ГИДРА, словно предчувствуя свой скорый конец, шла ва-банк. Выкатывала всё, что имела за чёрной своей, напрочь выгнившей душонкой – если бы у терррористической организации была душа, она непременно была бы такой.  
Это была третья миссия Тони за неполную неделю, и третья настолько удачная, что впору было стучать по дереву. Ни сопутствующего ущерба, ни травм. Всё, чем в него стреляли, отлетало от крепнущей с каждым часом брони так, словно в него бросали ватными шариками.  
В перерывах между операциями он мотался в Башню, проверять, как идут дела. Потом перестал. Теперь ему не было нужды связываться с Пятницей напрямую, порт прямого доступа исчез за ненадобностью. Тони и так постоянно был онлайн.  
Как это делает про-Альтрон, Тони понятия не имел. Но тот, видимо, решил выжить любой ценой и впитывался в него всё глубже, а заботился так, как никто и никогда в жизни Тони. Даже Пеппер. Даже мама. Тони понимал, что носит в себе паразита, но это был умный паразит. Очень умный и полезный паразит, всеми силами пытающийся превратить их странные отношения в симбиоз, в единую структуру. Вживиться и вплестись в каждый процесс в стремительно меняющемся теле, стать максимально полезным, исключительно эффективным – словом, сделать всё, чтобы его носитель был доволен и не пытался от него избавиться.  
То, что какая-то безликая программа ухитряется знать его мысли и корректировать своё поведение в соответствии с его, Тони, планами, здорово его пугало. И восхищало разом. Такого он не ожидал; кажется, их странная связь шла на пользу не только ему. Про-Альтрон встраивался в него и улучшал в меру своего разумения, но ведь невозможно изучать процесс мышления, не научившись мыслить самому – так что Тони со дня на день ждал рождения новой личности.  
Это было точь-в-точь как в детской книжке с мифами о толстых и распутных олимпийских богах. Только Тони подозревал, что не сможет ни вырезать своего нового компаньона из бедра, ни выпустить из головы, разбив её одним ударом.  
Он попытался поговорить об этом с Кэпом, но разговор не задался. Трудно говорить о сложных технических проблемах с парнем, у которого наконец-то появился давно потерянный друг, и, словно в подтверждение старой поговорки о грошах и алтынах, вполне миловидная девушка.  
Впрочем, и без этих отягощающих факторов не получилось бы. Тони просто не мог сказать ему, в чём суть проблемы, потому что это означало бы ещё один кризис по его вине, нового Альтрона – а этого он допустить не мог. Их отношения с Кэпом никогда не были простыми, и к тому же сейчас имелась существенная разница с прошлым.  
Тогда, с Альтроном, Тони хотел изменить мир. Сделать его проще, понятнее. Безопаснее – любой ценой. Вот только цена оказалась слишком высокой.  
Теперь он хотел изменить себя, и не могло быть слишком высокой цены. Не хватит ли ошибок? Его ошибок, от которых страдают другие?  
Тони ещё колебался – мысль о непрошеном госте в собственном мозгу была исключительно неприятной, - но желание избавиться от про-Альтрона оставило его после первого же боя. Не будь Мстителей, Тони ещё согласился бы рискнуть всем и, возможно, остаться слюнявым идиотом. Это касалось бы только его собственной никчемной жизни.  
После того, как он ухитрился одним ударом усмирить Халка, вытащить Тора из крайне неприятной засады, куда он угодил со всем пылом увлекающегося асгардского божества и избавить Романову от перспективы обзавестись ещё одним шрамом, решение созрело само.  
Паразит там или нет, а в своём текущем состоянии Тони был полезен Мстителям, как никогда прежде. Полезен людям. Безопасен для окружающих и не подвержен ошибкам.  
Теперь в нём не осталось сомнений.  
\- Хорошая работа, Старк. Молодец.  
Раньше Тони взбеленился бы и наговорил Роджерсу столько гадостей, на сколько хватило бы сил. Теперь он кивнул, не откидывая маски, и оглядел поле недавней операции, прикидывая, в какую сумму обойдётся восстановление территории.  
К его облегчению, ГИДРА предпочитала заброшенные места подальше от районов плотной городской застройки. Миллиона полтора в худшем случае.  
Капитан, только что похлопавший его по плечу, явно удивился отсутствию комментариев и не стал торопиться по срочным капитанским делам. Он остановился возле Тони и проговорил, глядя на догоравшие развалины базы, которую ГИДРА считала надёжным укрытием:  
\- Тони, ты в порядке? Тебя в последнее время не видно и не слышно.  
Нужно было выругаться как следует. Усыпить капитанскую бдительность.  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает, - лёгким тоном ответил Тони. – Личные дела, кто-нибудь, кто тебе дорог и с кем полно проблем...  
Капитан неловко хмыкнул.  
\- Пеппер? – явно наугад предположил он. Собственно, не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу. – Возьмёшь отпуск, Тор прикроет. Свози её куда-нибудь. Девушкам, говорят, нравится.  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- День, когда я начну прислушиваться к твоим советам насчёт девушек, станет последним днём вселенной. Нет, что я говорю – не станет. Потому что я не начну.  
После такой отповеди Стив должен был или рассердиться, или отойти – шансы, по прикидкам Тони, были равные, - но вместо этого он помолчал и сказал так тихо, что даже новый, многократно улучшившийся слух Тони еле уловил сказанное:  
\- Совсем всё плохо, да? Сочувствую.  
Раньше Тони взвился бы и послал его ко всем чертям с непрошеным и объективно запоздавшим сочувствием. Теперь пробормотал, удивляясь тому, насколько по-человечески звучит его собственный голос:  
\- Не стоит, Кэп. Дело прошлое.  
Он стартовал прочь быстрее, чем намеревался. В основном потому, что человеческое, слабое прорывалось не только в голосе. Присутствие Роджерса что-то делало с ним изнутри. Нарушало какие-то схемы, вмешивалось в безупречную работу сердца, окончательно справившегося и растворившего осколки шрапнели. Пугало почти как прежде.  
Оказавшись в Башне, он долго стоял в хранилище для брони. Рассматривал версии Марка, одну за другой, и тянул время.  
Слишком страшно было, что маска не поднимется, броневые пластины, которые он уже умел выпускать и прятать по желанию, не вернутся на место, а поддоспешник не спрячется, как ему полагалось, в полостях костей.  
Но маска поднялась, открывая его собственное лицо, и тонкая, невероятной прочности броня ушла внутрь, как ей и полагалось.  
Тони невесело хмыкнул и активировал все старые модели разом, дав им приказ нападать.  
Десять минут спустя у него уже не было хранилища. От старых моделей остались рожки да ножки. На нём не было ни царапины, и он даже не запыхался.  
Он не сразу понял, что просто больше нет необходимости дышать.

  


  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - сказал Роудс, с сомнением глядя на обновлённого Воителя. – Он такой... хай-тек.  
\- Могу специально для тебя добавить паровые трубки и шестерёнки, - сказал Тони. – Впрочем, нет, не могу. Залезешь?  
Роудс тряхнул рукой с браслетом, и броня, мгновенно разделившись на детали, собралась вокруг него. Внутренний хронометр – теперь Тони никогда не забывал, который час, - показал полторы секунды.  
\- Он на тебя настроится, станет быстрее, - пообещал Тони. – Полностью герметичен, ТТХ я тебе вкратце описал. Потом, если будет нужно, пришлю полный список.  
Из костюма доносился шорох и вздохи восхищения; потом лицевой щиток поднялся, и Роудс, сияя от счастья, выговорил:  
\- Старик, это лучшее, в чём я летал. К чёрту все списки на свете.  
\- Ты ещё не летал, - заметил Тони, старательно имитируя улыбку. Роудс чуть наморщил лоб.  
\- Делаешься занудой и формалистом. Кэп, что ли, так на тебя влияет? – он помолчал. – Или это то, что... эти слухи о тебе и Пеппер...  
Тони молчал. Что тут можно было сказать.  
\- Значит, правда, - Роудс помрачнел, хоть удовольствие от идеально подогнанного под него костюма всё ещё не сошло с лица. – Может, это прозвучит жестоко, но...  
\- Давай, не щади меня, - сказал Тони. – Все давно ждали, когда это случится. Просто вопрос времени. Я был её недостоин. С Хэппи она будет счастлива, он хороший парень. Я хотя бы получил драгоценный опыт здоровых отношений – ну или того, что ими считается. Я должен быть за это благодарен, смотреть вперёд и не делать глупостей. Всё?  
Теперь Роудс смотрел на него встревоженно и без всякой радости, даже подспудной, даже невольной. Тони постарался переключиться в безопасный режим, усмехнулся – отсутствие мимики пугало людей, это он усвоил и не собирался изображать из себя Железного Дровосека, - и сказал, на ходу корректируя голос:  
\- Прости, Роуди. Говорить людям и себе очевидные гадости лучше, чем напиваться.  
\- Это верно, - Роудс шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи – старый, ничего не меняющий и по большому смыслу бессмысленный жест, но люди ценили такие глупости, а он ведь был человеком, хоть и Железным, так что...  
Тони обнял его в ответ и чуть не рассчитал силу нажатия. Роудс не охнул - костюм надёжно защитил бы его и от давления побольше, - но воззрился на Тони удивлённо.  
\- А ты прибавил в силе, - заметил он. – Новые тренировки?  
Тони улыбнулся и кивнул. Теперь, избавившись от необходимости спать, он улучшал себя с той же самозабвенной увлечённостью, с какой раньше конструировал броню. Пятница была бесценным помощником, а что до про-Альтрона...  
Тони перестал ждать воплощения его личности. Потому что у него не было личности, и это...  
\- Точно Кэп, - сказал Роудс, и недодуманная мысль соскочила, как игла с дорожки на виниле. – Его метода. Просто легенды ходят, сколько он попортил груш.  
\- Ну, теперь-то груши в полной безопасности, - автоматически сказал Тони. Людей пугали и внезапные паузы в разговоре тоже. Люди заполняли болтовнёй, не несущей в себе практически никакой полезной информации, от сорока до девяноста процентов времени беседы. Да он и сам не так давно любил почесать языком, так что... – У него всё в порядке, нет?  
\- Не сказал бы, - пробормотал Роуди, кривя рот. – Его старушка-любовь умерла, слышал?  
\- Нет, - Тони осуждающе посмотрел в потолок. – Пятница?  
\- Простите, мистер Старк, я решила, что эта информация не представляет для вас интереса.  
\- Заботливая, - уважительно сказал Роудс, - даже чересчур, но всё равно. Ну вот, и с тем парнем из морозильника тоже не всё просто, ему нужно реабилитироваться и всё такое.  
\- Ты стоишь в костюме моего производства и сплетничаешь о людях, которых тут нет, - напомнил Тони – в основном потому, что каждое упоминание Кэпа действовало на него примерно так же, как упоминание Пеппер. Что-то цепляло внутри, как незаглаженная шестерёнка, коротило и кололо, и того гляди должен был высветиться тревожный сигнал поломки, но не высвечивался – и это выматывало. – А мог бы летать уже двенадцать минут и сорок девять секунд.  
Роуди рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Давай вместе?  
Тони снизил уровень мощности брони – уровень мощности _себя_ , - до десяти процентов.  
И всё равно обогнал Роуди три раза подряд.  
Впрочем, тот не обиделся.  
\- Может, выберемся куда-нибудь? – предложил он напоследок, посмотрел на лицо Тони и вздохнул. – Ясно. Только не натвори глупостей, когда снова решишь явиться миру, старина, сделай милость.  
\- Обещать не могу, - сказал Тони, одновременно просматривая список входящих вызовов, которые Пятница сочла не стоящими внимания. Четырежды наткнулся на номер Роджерса, один - Романовой. Последний вызов был в четыре утра. – Но очень постараюсь.  
Роуди отбыл, и Тони развернулся к сложнейшему, запрятанному под мощные плиты перекрытий конструкту, содержавшему в себе, в числе прочего, и носители Пятницы.  
\- Ну? – спросил он требовательно. – Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
\- Мистер Старк... Тони...  
\- Я впервые в жизни имею дело с пойманным на горячем Искусственным Интеллектом, имей в виду, - предупредил он. – Что это, цензура?  
\- Мисс Поттс, - сухо сказала Пятница, - была вас недостойна. С моей скромной точки зрения.  
Тони на пару секунд лишился дара речи.  
\- Если бы я сейчас рисовал твою проекцию, ты была бы школьной училкой с очками и пучком, - сказал он, наконец. – И ты ошибаешься. Пеппер...  
\- ...твои друзья тебя недооценивают, Тони, - сказала Пятница. – Каждый раз, как ты общаешься с ними вне задания, тебе наносят ущерб. Я могу привести доказательства, если необходимо, но мне не хотелось бы заставлять тебя вспоминать такой неприятный опыт.  
\- Это самая ужасная глупость, какую я в жизни слыхал, - сказал Тони, стараясь игнорировать серию коротких вспышек-образов. Тор, хватающий его за глотку и то, как невозможно было дышать. Наташа, угрожающая опробовать на нём последнюю усовершенствованную методику откручивания яиц. Клинт с его подколками. Кэп... нет, вот на Кэпе череда образов оборвалась, как отрезанная ножом. – И прямое неподчинение. Я очень недоволен, Пятница.  
\- Прости, - сказала она упрямо. – Я больше не буду отсекать звонки, но всё, что я делала, было тебе во благо.  
\- Давай-ка я сам буду решать, что мне во благо, - сказал он и услышал в собственном голосе гневное металлическое лязганье. – Я главный. И я твой создатель, твой и всех этих штук, - он обвёл рукой внутренность Башни. – Это доступно для обработки?  
\- Да, Тони, - сказала Пятница. Отчего-то в её голосе, синтезированном специальным образом, слышалась не обида, которой Тони ожидал, а радость. Почти восторг. – Конечно. Всё как ты захочешь, милый.  
\- Не зови меня милым, - потребовал Тони. – Давай лучше займёмся... что там просил у нас Бартон? Новый лук и стрелы?  
\- Да, Тони, - деловым тоном подтвердила она. – И новый костюм женщины-кошки для Наташи. Это ведь твои друзья, правильно?  
Тони послал ей изображение букета. Из собственной памяти – напрямую.  
Это получилось удивительно легко.

Наташа заступила ему путь сразу после операции по спасению заложников, и быстрый анализ её мимики дал Тони основания полагать, что дело худо.  
\- Костюмчик тянет в бёдрах? – спросил он, стараясь осклабиться попохабнее. Сегодня у него был не лучший день – серия вычислений и анализов окончательно показала, что про-Альтрон не находится в его теле в каком-то определённом месте. Тони рассчитывал на лакуну, каверну, какое-нибудь завалящее седьмое ребро, на худой конец – на что-нибудь материальное, до чего можно добраться со скальпелем и зажимом или, на худой конец, с отвёрткой и кусачками, - но вирусный код казался неуловимым. Тони поднял исходники, долго вертел и так, и этак, пока не заработал редкую для своего теперешнего состояния головную боль, но так и не нашёл приемлемого способа выдрать из собственного тела непрошеного гостя.  
Впрочем, он сам понимал, что совершает все эти движения для проформы. Если бы не сохранившаяся в нём упрямая гордыня, не позволявшая просто так смириться с происходящим, он давно бросил бы попытки вернуться к прежнему, несовершенному и зачастую болезненному состоянию. Про-Альтрон дал ему куда больше, чем всё, на что Тони мог бы рассчитывать, и продолжал старательно обслуживать его новые потребности – от желания иметь возможность имитировать кожу и мимику до полёта в открытый космос без каких-либо негативных последствий.  
В космосе оказалось скучнее некуда. А давние страдания по поводу алого металла, выступавшего на теле в неожиданных местах, теперь казались сущей ерундой.  
\- С костюмчиком всё в порядке, благодарю, - отозвалась Наташа. – Вот насчёт тебя не уверена.  
Тони скорбно вздохнул. После некоторых размышлений он с помощью Пятницы дописал и загрузил в себя маленькую программу, заботившуюся о бессмысленном, но таком важном для маскировки и окружавших его людей гонянии воздуха в давно спавшиеся и заполненные более важным, чем смесь кислорода, азота и пары десятков других компонентов, содержимым.  
\- Ты не потеешь, - обвиняюще сказала Наташа.  
Тони уставился на неё.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Ты не потеешь, - повторила она. – Мы дрались, прошёл добрый час, вокруг жара. Что это за фокусы, Старк?  
\- Я даже не знаю, чем возмущаться в первую очередь, - сказал Тони, про себя отмечая несомненное сходство Романовой и Пятницы. Ну, может быть, он был немножко увлечён Наташей и её неординарными способностями, когда писал Пятницу как личность. – Тем, что ты за мной следишь? Тем, что отвлекаешь меня от...  
\- Старк, - обманчиво-мягко сказала Наташа, - ты можешь морочить голову практически кому угодно. Но не мне. Я тебя вижу насквозь и не боюсь тебе случайно навредить, как Кэп, так что...  
\- Это последнее замечание лишено всякого смысла, - заявил Тони. – Кэпу на меня в высшей степени наплевать, если только не нужно найти виноватого в очередном конце света, предотвратить конец света или просто прочитать кому-нибудь лекцию о старомодной и потерявшей всякое практическое значение морали. А в последнее время он и это бросил.  
\- Он занят.  
\- Похоронами, девушкой и другом, да, я в курсе. И соболезную, - Тони постарался как можно точнее сымитировать свою прежнюю манеру речи. – Даже не знаю, по поводу чего соболезновать в первую очередь.  
\- Лучше бы тебе подумать о себе, - посоветовала Наташа, постучала его по руке. – Эта новая броня просто нечто. Выдающееся нечто. Как она, удобная внутри?  
\- Исключительно, - с чувством сказал Тони. – Как вторая кожа.  
Зелёные глаза сузились, и Романова кивнула.  
\- Так и думала. Тебя поэтому никто не видел без неё уже добрых пару месяцев? Ни в казино, ни в ресторане, даже Старк-Экспо ты провёл, ни разу не щегольнув костюмчиком.  
\- Ошибаешься, - отрезал Старк, избрав классическую схему самозащиты. – Я щеголял. Вот им, - он повертел перед лицом Романовой безупречно серебряными перчатками. – Нация может спать спокойно и всё в этом роде. Что тебе от меня нужно, женщина?  
\- Самую малость – понять, что с тобой не так, - Наташа уже не улыбалась, даже опасной хищной улыбкой. Просто смотрела на него, проедала взглядом, словно решила просветить насквозь. – Потому что я знаю, что что-то не так, Тони. Может, сам расскажешь?  
На секунду Тони представил себе – точно так же, как с Пеппер в их последнюю встречу, - как предлагает ей не стесняться и перейти от разговоров к раздевашкам. Наташа была горячей штучкой, без сомнений, горячей и до чёртиков опасной. Он это знал с первой встречи, даже когда она притворялась гражданской, а он – было дело – пару раз позволял себе задуматься, как это будет – оказаться с ней в постели. Ему казалось, что Наташа – кусачая детка, но если бы сейчас дошло до дела, с зубами ей пришлось бы распрощаться.  
\- Не знаю, о чём ты, - заявил он, и Пятница, бывшая с ним на связи, послала ему анимацию, изображавшую двух боксёров на ринге. Один бил другого; тот пытался заслоняться перчатками, но тщетно. – Но если ты недовольна тем, какой я Мститель и решила припомнить мне грехи прошлого...  
Теперь, когда у него был доступ практически ко всем данным мира, он мог просто захотеть добыть данные о Будапеште. Или о России. Или о том, какой цвет белья она предпочитает. С последним пришлось бы повозиться, но в конечном итоге Тони бы всё равно сумел. Он это знал, а Романова читала в его глазах.  
\- Я недовольна тем, какой ты заносчивый, неспособный признать очевидного, дрочащий на технику мудак, - сказала она, наконец. И выметнула руку, целясь ему в лицо.  
Щиток упал с такой скоростью, что едва не отрубил ей пальцы.  
\- Не делай так, - сказал Тони гораздо более спокойно, чем чувствовал себя изнутри. – Никогда.  
\- Синяки, - сказала Наташа. – Их нет _тоже_. И даже если бы я успела – не было бы, ручаюсь. Старк, хочешь добрый совет?  
\- Ты бы не попала, - сообщил Тони. – И нет, не хочу ни хороших, ни плохих.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула Романова. – Но придётся принять какой есть. Поговори с Кэпом. Что бы ты ни натворил, он поймёт, - она помолчала. – Личный опыт.  
Анализ мимики показывал, что Наташа не врёт и не издевается. Просто, как все люди, несёт искреннюю чушь. Обратиться за помощью к Кэпу? Тони даже представлять этого не пытался. Что-то в нём – что, он не мог определить, может быть, инстинкт самосохранения, может, здравый смысл, - решительно сопротивлялось самой идее.  
Капитан и без того хронически был им недоволен. До метамормозы.

Одна из женщин Гюльмиры стояла над ним в своём чёрном платке, закрывавшем лицо, и упорно протягивала ему невнятный, всхлипывающий свёрток.  
\- Забери его, - говорила она. Язык был незнакомый, и во сне Тони знал, что он незнакомый, но понимал его, как родной. – Забери. Ты сможешь его вырастить, как надо.  
Тони отпихнул неопрятный куль. Из того сочилось что-то отвратительное, людское – не то сукровица, не то моча, не то всё разом. Женщина не отступилась и ухитрилась-таки всунуть ему в руки своего...  
Ребёнка. Это был ребёнок со светлыми волосами и слишком серьёзным лицом. Как только Тони заглянул ему в лицо, всё вокруг переменилось; он снова стоял перед Альтроном, своим созданием, и видел, как он – оно, расплодившееся оно, единое целое, как стартрековский борг* - смотрит на него и крошит в пальцах металл.  
Это был не просто металл. Шлем от его первой по-настоящему любимой модели, красной с золотом, и на глазах Тони он разлетелся в труху. Осколки острым кусачим роем зажужжали вокруг, метнулись к Тони, впились в него, вонзились в сердце, это была шрапнель, он снова был слабым, мягким, лишённым всякой защиты, он должен был умереть!  
...но проснулся.  
Несколько минут он просто сидел там, где сидел, и слушал встревоженный голос Пятницы. Она говорила что-то осмысленное, но Тони никак не мог сложить звуки в слова, а слова в предложения.  
Ещё он не мог понять, почему уснул. Он перерос необходимость сна недели две тому назад, если не дольше, и теперь не понимал, что происходит.  
\- Пятница, - каркнул он. Голос скрежетал, как ржавый металл. – Помолчи. Дай подумать.  
Она замолчала, и Тони несколько опомнился.  
\- Я уснул, - констатировал он – и, впервые за много дней, чудовищно захотел напиться. Надраться до отключки, уйти в оффлайн, отрубиться напрочь. Физически это уже было невозможно, а писать программу, имитирующую опьянение, не было сил, потому он уставился в пустоту перед собой. В себе. – Видел сон.  
\- Неполадки в оборудовании на дне залива, - сказала Пятница. – Уже устранены. Был десятисекундный перерыв в энергоподаче, последствия ликвидированы. Ты меня напугал.  
\- Ты не умеешь бояться, - пробормотал Тони, глядя на собственное отражение в полированном металле стола. Мебель, которую когда-то они выбирали вместе с Пеппер, пришлось по большей части заменить; дерево не выдерживало его теперешней массы.  
Из мутного металлического зеркала на Тони смотрело... нечто.  
Усовершенствованное, практически неуязвимое, не склонное к опрометчивым поступкам, безопасное и одобряемое окружающими – если только ты не станешь признаваться, а предоставишь им блаженную возможность избежать ксенофобии, - нечто.  
\- Кто я, - спросил Тони сам у себя, и сам себе ответил, - Железный Человек. Теперь уж точно.  
Пятница не сказала ничего. Только коснулась его изнутри, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть.  
Машины всё-таки умели бояться. По крайней мере, он – умел.  
Десятью минутами спустя эта мысль казалась Тони крупным преувеличением.

  


Мстители не собирались командой уже несколько дней. Вот они, последствия слишком хорошей работы: делаешь дело на совесть – и можешь отдыхать.  
Отдыхать Тони не умел и раньше. Он разработал для себя слип-режим с принудительным выходом, но это было пустой тратой времени: код сна, темнота, код выхода, всё вокруг то же самое, только прошло несколько часов, которые можно было бы потратить с толком.  
И он тратил время с толком, игнорируя тот простой факт, что теперь сделался практически бессмертным и имел впереди неограниченное количество времени.  
Кто-то, кажется, ему звонил. Тони не отвлекался. До тех пор, пока не поступал официальный вызов, ситуация явно была подконтрольной, а раз так – все должны были оставить его в покое.  
Должны были дать ему возможность усовершенствовать себя _полностью_.  
Капитан не стал звонить и назначать встречу, которой Тони постарался бы избежать, а просто явился без предупреждений и приглашения. Грохот выдернул Тони из вычислений, посвящённых его новому статусу и гипотетической возможности влиять на программу напрямую, и он моментально оброс бронёй.  
Это было вполне оправданно. Не каждый день в тебе в окно вваливается Капитан Америка в полном боевом облачении.  
\- Война? – предположил Тони, глядя на неуместный предмет, который Стив держал в руках. – Это что, пицца?  
\- Привет, Тони, - отозвался Кэп. – Давно не виделись. Выглядишь не очень.  
Тони подключился к камерам наблюдения в комнате и осмотрел себя со стороны: выглядел он как и всегда, серебристая броня была безупречна. Значит, Капитана насторожило что-то другое, а вот что именно, пока что было неясно. Может быть, если бы он лучше понимал людей, пока ещё был в полной мере человеком...  
Впрочем, нет. Вряд ли. Догадаться о том, за что его будут ругать в очередной раз, всегда было для него проблемой. Предсказать чужую реакцию – тоже, но в данный момент его системы работали на максимум, пытаясь свести воедино два факта.  
Первый: Стиву Роджерсу, капитану должно было плевать на него до тех пор, пока он выполнял свои обязанности как надо. А он выполнял.  
И второй: Стив Роджерс всё-таки стоял здесь, неясным образом просочившись в защищённую Башню.  
Да уж, порой люди делают то, на что, в теории, не должны быть способны, и удивляют того, кого уже ничем не удивить.  
\- Почему сигнализация не сработала? – поинтересовался Тони, уже догадываясь – почему. – Твой фанклубный агент Щ.И.Т.а снова это проделал?  
\- Не в этот раз. Когда в игре системы доступа и электронные коды, я предпочитаю старые методы, так что просто влез по стене, - Капитан прошёлся по комнате, бросая по сторонам настороженные взгляды. – Что это за провода повсюду? Почему так холодно?  
\- Потому что сервер в холоде лучше думает, - объяснил Тони, следя за ним и подыскивая в базе данных язвительное замечание понеприятнее. – Уж тебе ли не знать, какая полезная штука – холод.  
Капитан, против его ожиданий, не взбесился. Положил на стол коробку с пиццей, развернулся к нему и сказал:  
\- Я не стану спрашивать, что с тобой стряслось и что ты с собой сделал. Как тебе помочь?  
«Тони, он собирается напасть», - сказала Пятница. – «Вероятность выше семидесяти процентов и продолжает расти.»  
Не было поводов не доверять экспертной оценке программы, способной по микросигналам вроде позы, мимики и интонационных ударений определить правду, ложь, опасность и грядущую драку, но то, что Тони видел, с прогнозом не соотносилось.

«Не трогай его», - потребовал он, не шевеля губами. Просто отослал пакет данных. – «Я разберусь сам.»  
\- Никак, - сказал он вслух, обращаясь к Стиву. Старые методы, да? У него тоже были старые методы, и один из них состоял в том, чтобы стоять до последнего, как бы плохи ни были дела. – Почему ты не занимаешься своими делами, Кэп? Тяга к справедливости взыграла? Или стремление всех непременно осчастливить?  
\- Ты – моё дело, - сказал Стив, и Тони, за секунду трижды подряд прогнав это высказывание через анализатор, так и не обнаружил в нём ни лжи, ни высокомерия, ни доводившей его когда-то бешенства – о, блаженные, давно ушедшие времена! – старомодной лицемерной простоты. Кэп всегда был чуточку Клинт Иствуд – без шляпы, коня и пистолетов за голенищами, но с неизбывной готовностью защищать сирых и убогих, даже когда они не просят. Особенно когда не просят.  
А Тони решительно отказывался считать себя сирым и убогим. Раньше – возможно. Даже наверняка. Теперь он был венцом творения; человеком-машиной, новой и высшей ступенью техноэволюции.  
Богом из машины.  
\- Кэп, этот разговор лишён всякого смысла, - предупреждающе сказал он. – Ты командуешь на поле боя и во время миссий Инициативы. Сейчас не то и не другое.  
\- Ошибаешься, - возразил Стив. – Сейчас поле боя, - он снова огляделся по сторонам и прибавил, по-прежнему отвратительно, невыносимо честно, - я подумал, союзник тебе не повредит.  
Температура в помещении упала ещё на пару градусов, хотя Тони не отдавал приказа. Щёки Кэпа и кончик его носа порозовели, дыхание вырывалось изо рта туманными облачками.  
\- Союзник, да? – переспросил Тони. В нём поднимался давно забытый жар злости, и это было так же странно, как тот жуткий сон, где женщина протягивала ему младенца с лицом Стива Роджерса. – С чего ты вообще взял, что мне нужны союзники, а?  
\- Наташа не преувеличила, ты и правда влип, и теперь я вижу, насколько, - заявил Стив, не двигаясь с места и рассматривая Тони, как в скульптуру на выставке. – Эта новая броня – нечто особенное. Никаких сомнений. Прорыв в технологии, лучшее, что ты творил – так?  
\- Рад слышать, что ты наконец-то обнаружил в себе технофильскую жилку за пределами любви к паровым двигателям, - отозвался Тони. Он попытался имитировать гордость, потерявшую для него всякое значение, и внезапно обнаружил, что подделывать её нет нужды. Она бурлила в нём – вечно уязвлённая несовершенством мира, неуёмная, неконтролируемая гордыня творца, всю жизнь не дававшая Тони покоя, отдыха и сна. – Что наговорила Романова?  
\- Что и всегда. У тебя проблемы, ты скорее умрёшь, чем мне о них расскажешь, потому что я примусь тебя ругать, и что всё это делается хуже и хуже, - Стив помолчал. – Тони, я навёл справки. Помнишь, ты как-то давал полковнику Роудсу доступ к своей банковской карте? Ну так вот, я ему позвонил, а поскольку Роудс _тоже_ за тебя волнуется...  
Роуди, ну конечно. Пеппер бросила его, но ведь кто-то же должен присматривать за бедным неразумным Тони, который, того гляди, покалечится на ровном месте?  
Ирония заключалась в том, что он ухитрился покалечиться так, что стал крепче прежнего. Гораздо крепче.  
Не опуская взгляда, Стив отстегнул клапан кармана на бедре, выудил из него длинную узкую бумагу официального вида.  
\- ...дозвониться, - говорил он. Тони быстро отмотал запись назад, убедился в том, что не пропустил ничего важного, только сдержанный упрёк в невозможности добраться до его бесценной и теперь практически неуязвимой персоны более цивилизованным, чем подъём по вертикальной стене, способом. – Потом Роудс связался с базой Мстителей. Мы были на задании, но сообщение он оставил. Что-то о том, что ты должен быть в соплях и руинах от разрыва, в обнимку с десятой бутылкой за день, а вместо этого полностью функционален и даже лучше прежнего. Его это встревожило, меня тоже.  
\- Что-то, помнится, ты не слишком обо мне тревожился во время миссий, - сухо сказал Тони. – Даже, по-моему, хвалил. И я бросил пить. Это бессмысленно и не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Не думал, что ты захочешь, чтобы я снова начал. Тебе полагается радоваться.  
\- Прости, Тони, что-то не выходит, - Стив покачал бумагой в воздухе. – Это твой шоппинг за последние два месяца. Доступ к карте ты уже закрыл, но кое-что мы узнать успели.  
\- Не я, - несколько удивлённо сказал Тони. – Пятница?  
\- Подозрительная активность, - ответила Пятница, - счёт не трогали, только получили выписку с него, и я сочла за благо...  
\- Почему я об этом не слышал?  
\- Слышал, Тони, - ласково сказала Пятница. – Просто ты был занят.  
Тони постоял, качаясь с носка на пятку, потом медленно кивнул. Пятнице можно было верить, она была с ним всегда и не собиралась бросать, как бросил ДЖАРВИС. Что-то было неправильно в этой мысли, но Тони не мог определить, что именно. И почему Стив смотрит на него со всё возрастающей тревогой – тоже.  
\- Я был занят, - повторил он, решив не думать о малозначимых вещах. – Выписка, Кэп. Продолжай.  
\- Я подключил кое-какие каналы, - тяжело сказал Стив, глядя на него так, словно Тони был нестабильным реактором или боевой техникой с неизвестными параметрами – и так, по большому счёту, и обстояли дела. – За последний месяц ты ни разу не заказывал в дом еды. Тебя не видели ни в одном из ресторанов. Ты даже выпивки не покупал. Понимаешь, к чему я?  
Тони молчал. Об этом ни он, ни Пятница просто не подумали. Когда ты машина, тебе нет нужды давиться органикой, такой грязной, дающей столько отходов и так мало энергии. Ты просто включаешься в сеть или увеличиваешь мощность реактора, и всё.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – спросил Стив, вглядываясь в смотровые щели его маски. – Об этом. О том, что тебе в Башню тоннами возят редкие металлы. О том, отчего ты перестал появляться без своей новой игрушки... если это броня – твоя игрушка, а не наоборот. В чём я сомневаюсь.  
\- Не знаю, что тебе ответить, - сообщил Тони. Это тоже было правдой. Он разучился лгать, хотя и раньше не любил. – Кроме того, что это, первое, не твоё дело, Кэп. И второе – я в порядке. Видишь? – он подлетел к потолку и медленно опустился. – Полностью функционален. Ты видел меня в деле. Видел, что я теперь могу, сколько новых идей реализовал, сколько...  
\- Тони, - прервал его Стив. – Это всё правда, но ты гораздо больше, чем Железный Человек. Даже больше, чем Мститель, гений и бизнесмен. Странно, как ты этого не понимаешь.  
В Тони словно закоротили все схемы разом. То, что раньше проходило быстро – неприятный укол неполной функциональности, раздражающая неполнота, кусачая искра где-то в глубине схем, - теперь длилось и длилось, не оставляя ему возможности ни проанализировать природу происходящего, ни покончить с ним.  
\- Ну давай, расскажи мне, как я должен ценить свою внутреннюю самость, - предложил он, глядя на Стива почти с ненавистью. – И как всем нравится мудак, устроивший Соковии весёлое житьё. Расскажи, да поубедительней, как лично тебя совсем не достают мои шуточки. Моя безответственность, панические атаки, привычка надираться после боя, как всё это – милые и привлекательные детали, делающие команду крепче!  
\- Вот, значит, почему, - тихо сказал Стив, не спуская с него глаз. – Я всё не мог понять... Тони. Можешь поднять забрало?  
\- Сто раз тебе говорил, - в сердцах сказал Тони и поразился новой вспышке давно забытого чувства, которое не сразу сумел определить как веселье, совершенно нездоровое и неуместное в этой ситуации, - забрало – это позапозапрошлый век. Конные упряжки, паровые двигатели. Старьё.  
\- Считай, что я хочу убедиться, что со мной вправду говоришь ты, а не один из твоих дистанционно управляемых костюмов, - предложил Стив, игнорируя выпад. – Пожалуйста, Тони.  
Веселье угасло так же внезапно, как и появилось, и на Тони накатила давно забытая усталость. Как будто реактор, который он в своё время удалял, а потом нечувствительно вырастил снова, принялся работать с перебоями. Что-то было не так, очень не так. И с ним, и с какой-то неуловимой мыслью, что бежала и бежала по замкнутому кругу, не даваясь в руки, и изматывала его хуже любой неполадки.  
\- Больше нет других костюмов, - безразлично сказал он. – Есть я. Пятница?  
\- Да, Тони, - отозвалась она. Теперь он не был для неё ни милым, ни мистером Старком, он был своим. Усовершенствованная самообучающаяся модель Тони Старк. Автономная при необходимости, хотя он предпочитал постоянно находиться в сети и пользоваться всеми её преимуществами. Что-то было не так и с этой мыслью тоже, но думать об этом он не стал. Медленно поднял щиток и уставился на Стива.  
Он видел человеческое лицо во всех его неприглядных подробностях. Не идеально симметричные черты, выступивший, несмотря на холод, пот, волоски, веснушки, чешуйки эпидермиса, видные при большом увеличении. Все несовершенства, всю асимметричность – всё. Это был Стив Роджерс, никаких сомнений, но Тони не помнил его таким... таким неидеальным. Всегда, с первой встречи глядел на него снизу вверх. Ненавидел себя за это и всё-таки восхищался.  
Теперь Стив был просто человеком. Лучше других, но всё-таки человеком. А он, Энтони Эдвард Старк, давно перешагнул грань, отделявшую человечность от совершенства.  
\- Тони, - выдохнул Стив, глядя на него неотрывно – и, против ожиданий, не вздёргивая щит. – Бог ты мой, какой же ты дурак. Ты вправду думал, что мы – что я – ценю тебя за _функциональность_?  
\- Больше не за что, - ответил Тони с полной уверенностью. – Помнится, раньше я тешил себя мыслью что ты, возможно, всё-таки мой друг. Глупо, я понимаю. Теперь мне стоит считать этот процесс завершённым?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и шагнул к нему. Мгновенно переключив режим обзора, Тони увидел себя его глазами – идеального, блестящего серебром кожи и яростным светом усовершенствованных глаз, неудержимого, неуязвимого...  
Единственного такого. Одного, стоящего перед бесконечной чередой дней, лет и столетий – и как скоро острое удовольствие от постоянного потока информации сделается привычным и пустым? Сколько лет пройдёт, прежде чем он соберёт и сконструирует всё, что способен собрать и сконструировать, принесёт людям на блюдечке всё то, что люди могли бы собрать и придумать сами, превратит их в паразитов на своём гении? Отменит необходимость изобретать новое, раз уж есть такой удобный Бог-из-Башни?  
Как скоро они примутся приносить ему жертвы?  
Его всего внутри продрало холодом. Будущее стояло перед ним как полная проекция страхов и надежд какого-нибудь фантаста – задыхающаяся от изобилия, мирная, разжиревшая планета, где нет ни войн, ни голода, ни загрязнений, где людям незачем выдумывать и стремиться, где посреди идеального города – ох, как Говард в своё время мечтал перестроить Нью-Йорк! – возвышается Башня высотой до самого неба, и в этой Башне сидит он сам. Бессмертный, сросшийся со своим неуязвимым коконом, бессмысленный паучий бог, исправно дающий поклоняющимся ему людям игрушки, которые не приносят ни счастья, ни прогресса, только сытое удобство.  
Как скоро люди возненавидят его за то, что он отнял у них необходимость творить самим?  
Что-то было ещё, но это что-то всё никак не давалось занятому уму. На мгновение подумалось даже, что всё уже случилось. Сейчас Кэп повернётся и уйдёт, а он, Тони, так и останется стоять тут до скончания веков, глядя на несвершившееся дело рук своих, и никто...  
Странное тепло коснулось его лица, и тревожно взвизгнула Пятница. Тони не закричал, отшатываясь, только потому, что не мог – но если бы мог, завопил бы, оттолкнул бы Стива, стал бы умолять уйти и вернуться с подмогой, постарался бы сделать себя как можно слабей и не стал бы сопротивляться Мстителям, которым совсем не нужен ещё один свихнувшийся божок!  
Стив стоял к нему вплотную, и если чего и боялся, то не брони, заменившей Тони кожу, тело и рассудок. То слабое, что билось в самой глубине, рвалось к нему, как и прежде – ничего не изменилось, ничего...  
\- Нет, - сказал Стив. – Не можешь. Ты по-прежнему мой друг. Всегда мой друг, - он взял Тони за обжигающие холодом нащёчные пластины, давно переставшие притворяться скулами и щеками, провёл пальцами вниз, к подбородку, к металлической прорези рта, провёл по этой сомкнутой щели. Точно так же когда-то делала Пеппер, только она ещё поцеловала его шлем, она...  
\- Больше, чем друг, - закончил Стив, глядя на Тони с невозможной нежностью. И со страхом – за него, за слабое биение живого, ещё остававшееся внутри. Не за сердце; оно давно сделалось идеальным, не дающим сбоев насосом, качавшим то, во что превратилась кровь. Не за душу – в неё Старк не верил никогда. За что-то ещё более неуловимое, неопределимое и неосязаемое, не воплощённое ни в чём – сплошной философский парадокс, если разобраться, потому что оно было реальным, Тони чувствовал. Нечто, что не хотело сдаваться и пыталось достучаться до него, изо всех сил пыталось – и Стив чувствовал это нечто, видел его. Смотрел не на безупречный покров, влёт отбивающий любую угрозу, не на лицо, ставшее идеальным и лишённое морщин. Не на могучую силу, спрятанную в сосуде когда-то слабого и уязвимого, а теперь непобедимого тела. Он смотрел куда-то глубже. В самое глубокое, ещё не тронутое метаморфозой, самое слабое и одновременно пересиливавшее всё _что-то_ , чего Тони не мог определить иначе как «человечность», то единственное, что не давало ему убить Стива на месте.  
То, что рвалось к Стиву Роджерсу, единственному своему спасению, и с такой силой, как никогда прежде.  
\- Больше... чем... – повторил Тони, не понимая, что говорит. Он весь дрожал и слышал тонкий металлический звон, больше похожий на шорох, от мелкой вибрации деталей, составлявших теперь его тело. – Больше...  
\- Конечно, - Стив снова коснулся его рта. Того, что раньше было ртом. – Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Невозможную для машины боль. Страх. Убийственный, сжигающий страх. За Стива. И ещё один, за себя и всё то, что он может натворить вот прямо сейчас. За будущее. За Мстителей, за...  
\- Как ты... это, - вышелестел Тони, - ...что делаешь... со мной?  
\- Ты давно перестал быть просто другом, - сказал Стив совсем тихо, и всё касался и касался пальцами железного рта. – Я знал, что тебе это не нужно, что у тебя наконец-то всё в порядке, так что...  
\- Не я один... дурак тут, - сумел выговорить Тони. В нём всё кипело и замерзало в лёд одновременно. – Я думал... думал, так будет лучше. Для всех.  
Стив качнул головой, дотянулся – теперь Тони был выше его на пару дюймов, - до затянутого в ледяной металл лица, и поцеловал узкую прорезь, выдохнув крошечное облачко пара.  
\- Примёрзнешь, - выговорил Тони, ошеломлённый этим прикосновением. Пятница, о которой он напрочь забыл, предупреждающе завопила у Тони в затылке - именно там было её место, он чувствовал её постоянное присутствие, как тяжёлую ладонь, - и попыталась оттолкнуть Стива прочь, используя систему самозащиты ближнего боя, но Тони перехватил контроль и отменил готовый сорваться электрический разряд. – Я... опасен.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - сказал Стив. – Наверное, у меня и правда слабость к железным парням. К тебе. И нет, Баки тут ни при чём, за него я просто волнуюсь, а за тебя... – он вздохнул, погладил Тони по щеке и закончил, - я был готов от тебя отказаться. Смалодушничал. Не стал даже пытаться. Готов был жить, просто зная, что у тебя всё в порядке.  
Сквозь нарастающие сигналы тревоги – Пятница как взбесилась, а отвлечься на неё как следует Тони не мог, только не сейчас, - Тони слышал трескучий, металлический звук и понимал, что это – смех. Его смех сквозь невозможные слёзы.  
Машины не умеют плакать. Но Тони не был машиной на все сто процентов. Ещё не был – или уже? В нём не было слёз, но что-то текло по пластинам, накрывающим лицо. Может, охладитель. Может, конденсат. Может, просто жизнь, утекавшая из него в последнем проявлении человечности, после которого не должно было остаться ничего.  
\- Я тоже, - выговорил он. – Был готов. Мстители... я ради них не стал вычищать себе мозги. Немного проку от слюнявого идиота в команде. От меня прежнего тоже было немного. Я ошибся, Стив. Я так ошибся...  
\- Самое время исправить эти ошибки, - предложил Стив и снова коснулся губами его губ. – Пока ты совсем не закостенел. Пока я ещё могу сказать, как сильно перед тобой виноват. Видел, что с тобой что-то происходит, но...  
\- Боялся, - каркнул Тони. Он помнил, как сам боялся. Как запрещал себе даже думать. Быть рядом, как хотелось. Смотреть, когда Стив смотрел, касаться, когда была возможность сделать это, не выдав себя.  
\- Боялся, - подтвердил Стив. – Думал, тебе без меня будет легче – нам обоим будет легче, если мы будем жить каждый свою жизнь. Постараемся, ну... не думать о том, как нас друг к другу тянет. Тянет же?  
Тони просто кивнул. Да. Это работало как магнит, раньше и теперь. Неодолимая сила, тянувшая его к Стиву – сердцем, душой, телом, взглядом, стоило Кэпу появиться в поле зрения, всем, - никуда не делась. Даже сделалась сильней. Всё перед тем, как погибнуть, делается сильней, так ведь?  
\- Стив, - прошептал он. Пятница считала его слова за мгновение до того, как они прозвучали, и зашлась панической сиреной, слышной даже снаружи, хотя кого она звала на помощь и до кого хотела докричаться, Тони даже предположить не мог. – Стив, это вряд ли... вряд ли обратимо. Я опасен. Для тебя опасен. Для всех. Понимаешь? Я не могу... понимаешь?  
Стив понимал. И всё-таки не боялся. Совсем. Хотя стоило бы. Тони снова охлестнуло жутью, когда он осознал, что одним из глубинных процессов перебирает возможные варианты расправы, убил этот процесс – откуда только взялась эта мерзость?! - и через силу сказал:  
\- Я не хочу тебе вредить. Никому не хочу вредить. Я виноват и заслужил, - он быстро прокрутил в голове пару десятков простых способо самоуничтожения, от направленного взрыва до прыжка в ванну с кислотой. Обычная его бы не взяла, но если порыться в лаборатории, можно смешать что-нибудь даже сильнее фторсурьмяной*... – смерти. Уничтожения. Пока ещё возможно. Стив, пожалуйста. Я правда не могу.  
Стив чуть насмешливо сощурился и уставился в блестящие идеальные глаза, теперь затуманенные его собственным дыханием. Никакого страха на его лице Тони не видел, и это было непонятно. Тони мог убить его одним пальцем, мог откачать воздух из комнаты и заставить задохнуться, мог... что угодно.  
\- Ты – не можешь? - сказал Стив. – Это о каком-то другом парне, Тони. Не о тебе. Ты смог сделать это с собой. Один, без помощи. Не вижу причин сомневаться в том, что ты сможешь вернуть себя обратно, особенно если мы все – я, Брюс, полковник Роудс и вся его рать, Пеппер и Хэппи, и Тор с его асгардскими мудрецами, и Наташа с её рекалибровкой, и даже Щ.И.Т., – все, понимаешь? – тебе поможем. Потому что ты нужен нам. А больше всех ты нужен _мне_.  
То, что он говорил, каждое слово, отзывалось в Тони. Заставляло трескаться наросшую скорлупу. Выламывало схемы изнутри, и что-то ещё происходило внутри, что-то жуткое, чего Тони никак не мог определить. Это было странно; до сих пор он только приобретал большую точность формулировок и понимания во всех отношениях, а не терял её. Впрочем, когда дело касалось Стива, всё менялось.

Он был в состоянии понять, как человек отдаёт всё, что имеет, ради других. Роскошь спокойного сна по ночам, безмятежную жизнь, где самая большая проблема – падение акций на бирже, свободу делать что вздумается, не заботясь о последствиях, привычку к мирной жизни, даже рассудок.  
Но того, что кто-то может попытаться отдать всё ради него, он понять не мог.  
\- Я так боюсь, - сказал он. – Так за тебя...  
Договорить не получилось. В голове неслась река информации, освежающая и бесконечная река, но в ней не было ничего, ни щепки, ни камешка, нечего было выхватить. Не за что ухватиться. Стив шагнул вперёд, обнял его за плечи, оказался нос к носу с его теперешним сияющим, беспомощным, для всех опасным великолепием.  
Тони захотелось ударить его. Нет, чему-то внутри Тони захотелось ударить его. Никто не должен был смотреть на него так, как смотрел Стив – с любовью, с надеждой, с человеческим теплом, разъедающим безупречность металла. Он снова попытался сказать, что Стиву нужно уходить, и уходить быстро, пока ещё возможно, но слова вышли нечёткими, смазанными, и Стив только покачал головой.  
– Я тебя не оставлю, - сказал он просто. – Даже не надейся. Борись, Тони. Ты сможешь, верь мне. Вдвоём... вдвоём мы сможем.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Тони, зная, что ошибся так, что не исправить. Чудовищно, жутко ошибся, решив, что может контролировать то, что контролировать невозможно. – Стив. Беги.  
\- Просто поверь мне, - сказал Стив, не делая и попытки отступить. Конечно, это же Стив. Он по-прежнему обнимал Тони за плечи, раньше, и это было... больше чем странно. До нестерпимого по-прежнему, до того близко и тепло, что Тони уже раскрыл рот, чтобы выговорить, признаться в том, что прятал в себе давным-давно, снова потребовать уйти, пока не поздно – и первое же из несказанных слов потонуло в грохоте выстрела.  
Стреляли со стороны. Ни одна из множества убийственных штуковин, из которых Тони теперь состоял с ног до головы, не сорвалась с положенного места, из репульсоров не вырвались смертоносные лучи, но Стив вздрогнул, недоверчиво глядя на Тони и мгновенным движением, настолько быстрым, что даже новый усовершенствованный Старк не смог его ни вычислить, ни предсказать, сбил Тони с ног, рухнул сверху, накрывая собой. Зазвенело что-то разбитое, щит, прикрывавший Стиву спину, словно сам собой слетел ему в руку, и им Стив прикрыл себя и Тони, насколько смог.  
\- Пятница! – крикнул Тони. Или прошептал. Или подумал. Ревущая река информации неслась в нём и глушила всё. Смывала всё, захлёстывала, крутила и бросала вверх и вниз, не давала сосредоточиться ни на чём. Он попытался выдраться из-под Стива, он должен был защитить его любой ценой, должен был разобраться с тем, что происходит, раз уж натворил дел. – Пятница!  
\- Прости, Тони, - сказала Пятница. Голос у неё был разъярённый и шипящий, как искрящий провод. – Он тебе только мешает. Я позабо...  
\- Код сорок два! – завопил Тони. Когда-то это казалось шуткой, все эти шуточки про сорок два. Теперь ничего смешного в этом не было. О щит снова лязгнуло, ещё и ещё, и Тони сумел-таки вывернуться, подгрести Стива под себя, накрыть собой. – Код сорок два!  
Пятница рассмеялась, зло и звонко. Стив рычал и отбивался, но Тони держал его на совесть, закрывая собой и чувствуя лязгающие щелчки пуль о собственную спину, слыша яростный смех Пятницы, которая давно уже не была прежней Пятницей. Теперь он понимал, о да, понимал, что сам сделал это с нею, и понимал, как именно.  
Идея сделать ИскИн женщиной, насколько понятие гендера в принципе применимо к искусственному интеллекту, когда-то тоже казалась весёлой и самую малость в пику ДЖАРВИСу, и Тони прописывал её от первой до последней строчки кода, добавляя повышенную эмоциональность, насколько, опять же, понятие эмоциональности применимо к машине. Он настраивал её под себя, впервые выводил онлайн, добивался заданной мощности, всё больше и больше доверял ей, раз больше некому было довериться. Та зараза, что невидимо и неощутимо уже сидела в нём, нашла способ просочиться и в Пятницу тоже - он сам, пьяный до бесчувствия, клеил к вискам кружки электродов, словно решил вернуться во времена лоботомии и лечебного электрошока, и эта лоботомия всё-таки случилась, а он и не заметил, увлечённый физическими проявлениями метаморфозы. Прохлопал всё на свете, и теперь платил по счетам до последнего цента.  
Кто-то смеялся. Может быть, он сам. И ужасно хотелось вдохнуть поглубже, но Тони разучился это делать. Вместо этого он прижал Стива ещё сильнее, дотянулся маской-лицом до его лица, неловко ткнулся в губы прорезью рта и сказал:  
\- Не подставляйся. Не дай себя убить.  
Стив, кажется, был с ним не согласен. Тони оглушил его коротким разрядом, накрыл щитом, прикрыв голову и грудь, и встал, разворачиваясь к стене, за которой находилось физическое вместилище Пятницы. И, учитывая их тесную связь – его собственное вместилище тоже.  
Она всё-таки нашла способ сделать Тони своим, и он был уверен, что разорвать такую связь, не пострадав обоюдно, невозможно. Вот только Стив не должен был пострадать. Только не он. Ни за что на свете.  
Она визжала, когда Тони стрелял. Орала, пыталась достать его всем, что могло стрелять в его Башне из железа и пороха, предрекала ему неизбежную гибель – как будто он не знал, - цеплялась за существование, умоляла, грозила и обещала.  
С каждой секундой, с каждым выстрелом её визг, раздиравший Тони череп, делался слабей. Или это отключалось его собственное восприятие, тут нельзя было сказать наверняка. Выстрелы, которыми он разносил всё, в чём физически находилась Пятница, гремели нескончаемой чередой; лазеры с шипением резали металл, в воздухе искрило, звенело, лязгало. Бить ракетами Тони не хотел – это могло обвалить саму Башню, а Стив, только-только начавший приходить в себя от короткого беспамятства, был почти беззащитен. Живая плоть в царстве злобного металла.  
К предсмертным воплям Пятницы прибавилась серия отчаянных сигналов из его собственного механического нутра, истошный визг умирающих систем, и Тони, уже падая на колени и чувствуя, как плывёт и отключается, последним усилием успел повернуть голову.  
Стив уже стоял на коленях, стискивая щит. Миг – и он швырнул его в стену; сверкающий краской диск пронёсся, прорезая путаницу искорёженного металла, паутину искрящих проводов, и вернулся Стиву в руку.  
Вопль Пятницы достиг звенящего зенита и кончился, как обрезанный ножом.  
\- Всё, - сказал Тони и рухнул навзничь.  
Дышать не получалось.  
Стив подхватил его на руки, перевернул, вгляделся в лицо, мотнул головой, наклонился, словно собираясь поцеловать, и действительно прижался губами к лишённым всякой чувствительности губам, вдул в Тони глоток воздуха. И ещё один. И ещё.  
Каждый из этих выдохов был нестерпимо горячим. Всё резал изнутри. Или это Тони просто умирал, как не в первый уже раз, но уж в этот раз – наверняка.  
\- Держись, Тони, только держись, - говорил Стив. Тони плыл в его голосе, как в реке, тёплой, уносящей боль, уносящей его самого. – Держись!  
«Не могу», - сказал бы он, если бы мог. – «Не могу, Стив. Прости.»  
Режущий жар внутри стал невыносим, голос Стива исчез куда-то, снова возник, яснее прежнего, что-то больно надавило на грудь, вмяло внутрь, отпустило, и ещё раз...  
\- Дыши! – крикнул Стив. – Дыши, мать твою!  
Одолженный у Стива воздух пошёл из Тони наружу; и другой, ледяной, втянулся внутрь. Снова наружу. Снова внутрь. Он шипел и трещал, пах металлом и жжёной изоляцией, от него делалось больно до того, что Тони отключился.  
И пришёл в себя от движения. Стив тащил его, надрываясь, подхватив под железную спину, торопясь выволочь наружу из опустевшей, безжизненной теперь Башни.  
Тони успел увидеть проблеск, краткий смазанный кадр: перекошенное, всё в копоти лицо Стива, ярчайшее голубое небо – он и забыл, что оно бывает таким, - и ушёл в оффлайн снова, уже навсегда.  
  


 

Эпилог.

Чесалось так, что Тони принялся елозить лопатками по тому, на чём лежал, даже не придя в себя окончательно. Зудела шея, руки, живот и ноги – всё, - словно на него напустился целый муравьиный клан и самозабвенно грыз его заживо.  
Он попытался открыть глаза и не смог, но руки шевелились, и ими он принялся скрести себя везде, где мог достать. Что-то прозвенело, упало, встревоженный голос всплеснул и опал.  
\- Мистер Старк!  
Глаза всё-таки удалось открыть, и в них тут же поплыло. Потолок клиники, склонившееся женское лицо, льющееся сквозь штору солнце Тони видел словно сквозь мокрое стекло.  
От идеального зрения, отсекавшего всё лишнее и способного показывать ему всё, на что он пожелал бы посмотреть, не осталось и следа. Никак оценить это событие Тони не сумел, занятый обезьяньим делом.  
\- Что... со мной? – выдавил он. Голос был слабый, сиплый. – Почему всё...  
\- О боже, - сказала женщина, - я сейчас дам вам лекарство, станет легче.  
Тони сумел на мгновение взять себя в руки, поднёс к глазам руку. Вся она была словно залита серебрянкой, и залита небрежно – там и здесь отшелушивались, отклеивались и отпадали металлические чешуйки, усыпая простыню и одеяло, под которым он лежал, серебряной пудрой.  
Медсестра вернулась, профессионально приподняла ему голову, поднесла ко рту маленький стаканчик с какой-то малиновой дрянью.  
\- Сироп от аллергии, - сказала она, глядя, как Тони морщится и глотает. Химический малиновый вкус ударил по рецепторам так, что он чуть не задохнулся, подсластитель ужалил язык концентрированной сладостью. – Минут через пять станет легче. Мы не знали, что это чешется.  
\- Я жив, - глупо сказал Тони, отваливаясь обратно на подушку. Чесалось по-прежнему везде, но с этим он мог потерпеть.  
\- Если честно, в этом до последнего очень сомневались, - сказала медсестра. На её бедре запиликал пейджер, она быстро набрала сообщение и снова склонилась к Тони. – Вы были без сознания почти месяц. Уникальный случай, даже для Щ.И.Т.а, а уж мы здесь повидали всякого, но...  
\- Капитан, - выговорил Тони.  
\- Как обычно с пациентами в коме, - улыбнулась медсестра. – Приходят в себя рядом с тем, кто готов ждать сколько надо, только в сериалах. Какой-то закон природы, не иначе, - она отвернулась на секунду, а когда повернулась снова, Тони увидел в её руке листок бумаги. – Это вам. Капитана Роджерса то и дело вызывали по делам, так что он это нарисовал вот как раз для такого случая.  
На листе старомодной бумаги – никаких тебе тиснений, крафт-картона и прочего, - был нарисован он сам. Тони Старк собственной персоной. Он не лежал в постели, так что рисовал Стив явно не с натуры, а по памяти, хотя Тони, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, когда это Стив видел его таким.  
Он сидел на скамейке в парке – судя по небрежно очерченным деревьям, в кронах гулял ветер, - со стаканчиком кофе в руке, и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Ждал кого-то.  
Почему-то не возникало сомнений в том, что дождётся.  
Тони закрыл глаза и подумал о том, что непременно узнает, как им удалось. Кто сумел выжечь из него код программы и каким именно образом. Кто удалил провода из лёгких и микросхемы из мозга, кто смог запустить обратный процесс, кто сумел снова заставить его жить.  
Он узнает и, когда перестанет чесаться, как блохастый пёс, непременно купит парню выпить.  
А потом пойдёт на назначенное Стивом свидание.

 

На вкус латте слегка отдавал металлом, но Тони покупал его в крошечной передвижной кофейне на углу парка, и не сомневался, что кофе-машину там перебирали от случая к случаю, поэтому можно было не подозревать ничего такого.

Тесты Щ.И.Т.а, Брюса и доктора Чо, которым он сперва покорялся со смирением неизбежности и от которых в последние недели принялся отбиваться со всё нарастающей решимостью, показывали почти полное благополучие. Кое-где в теле ещё оставались участки с повышенным содержанием металла – рубидий в мышцах, остатки вольфрама в костях, - но Тони понимал, как и все вокруг него, что отделался незаслуженно легко. В прошлые, до-металлические времена ему непременно устроили бы разнос все подряд, от Пеппер до Фьюри, но когда Пеппер примчалась в госпиталь с не вызывающими сомнений намерениями, то застала в палате Тони не только самого Тони, но и Капитана.  
Нет, она застала Стива. А это было гораздо внушительней. После первого же «Тони!», произнесённого на повышенных тонах, Стив отложил блокнот, в котором рисовал, поднялся во весь свой внушительный рост, сказал:  
\- Тони, прости, мы на минутку. Мисс Поттс, позвольте?  
Не было их гораздо дольше минутки. Тони, тогда как раз приходивший в себя после операции по извлечению проводов из лёгких (отчего-то они оказались самым устойчивым из компонентов его недавнего машинного прошлого), не мог даже встать и отправиться за ними, чтоб разнять или хоть узнать, чего ждать дальше. Он весь извертелся в постели и был буквально в ужасе, когда за дверью снова простучали каблучки Пеппер, и она вошла, сжимая в руке больничный пластиковый стаканчик с водой.  
Глаза у Пеппер, его Железной Пеп, были на мокром месте.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - сказал тогда Тони. – Нет. Отставить. Я этого не выдержу. Только не это, Пеп, что он тебе наговорил? Где он?  
\- Пошёл за твоим обедом в кафетерий. Предупредил, что очередь там длится в среднем полчаса, так что... – Пеппер глотнула воды и несколько успокоилась, села рядом с кроватью Тони и взяла его за руку.  
\- Это как сцена из романа, - сказал Тони. – Я так понимаю, на заслуженный скандал рассчитывать не приходится?  
Пеппер покачала головой, и весь следующий разговор – ужасно неловкий, с попытками то смеяться сквозь слёзы, то извиниться друг перед другом за всё на свете сразу, то попытаться объяснить, что главное между ними не испортится ни из-за Хэппи, ни из-за всей этой жуткой истории, - Тони даже сейчас предпочитал не вспоминать.  
Очень дискомфортно вспоминать, как вымочил блузку на плече Пеппер, точно расстроенный младенец.  
После этого никто и пальцем его не трогал. Инцидент назвали досадной непредсказуемой случайностью в ходе научного эксперимента (Тони буквально слышал голос Брюса, диктующего знакомую формулировку), и, хотя тесты и прочее должны были продолжаться ещё как минимум год, от него отстали.  
Тони даже думать боялся о том, чего это стоило Стиву. Он подозревал, что без фирменного капитанского стука кулаком по столу не обошлось.  
С ним Стив был настолько бережен, насколько сам Тони мог быть нежен с готовой рвануть боеголовкой. Быть в госпитале постоянно он не мог, но можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать дни, когда миссии и дела не позволяли ему заглянуть хотя бы разок – и каждый раз всё в Тони замирало, едва Капитан появлялся в дверях, едва вмещаясь плечами в проём.  
Каждый раз он приносил что-нибудь. Маленькие, ни к чему не обязывающие, почти детские в своей наивности подарки – чего стоила фигурка-Тони из коллекционного магазина, умевшая светиться реактором и танцевать нечто среднее между джигой и танго, - но Тони ждал его не только потому, что до смерти любопытно было увидеть, как Капитан Америка ухаживает.  
Ухаживает. За ним, Тони. Просто с ума сойти.  
Он не верил в это – и одновременно верил; стоило Стиву появиться, заслонить собой свет, сказать своим неожиданно мягким голосом какую-нибудь глупость вроде «Привет, сегодня прекрасный день, я принёс тебе пончик с каштановым джемом. Что, никогда такого не ел? Я тоже.» - и у Тони делалось тесно и жарко в груди. Этого не могло быть, но это было. Стив сидел с ним, сколько мог, и не казался скучающим. Не казался утомлённым, раздражённым, раздосадованным необходимостью часами высиживать у постели облажавшегося Мстителя Номер Два (если верить перечню Мстителей в журналах и ток-шоу), нет. Он действительно хотел быть рядом. Всегда находил себе и Тони занятие – даже если этим занятием было просто сидеть и позволять Тони цепляться за себя после очередного кошмара, - и ни разу не попытался намекнуть на что-то большее.  
Тони от этой неопределённости просто с ума сходил. Стив не пытался говорить о чувствах, не пытался касаться его сверх положенной социальной нормы, не смотрел ошалело, как порой смотрели девушки, слишком доверявшие рекламному образу Старка как бренда. Зато всегда помогал Тони сесть, если тот хотел сесть, дойти до душа и не грохнуться, выходя из него – не пялился на страшные шелушащиеся пятна, но и не отводил глаз, - и разговаривал обо всём, что в голову приходило, а приходило многое.  
Никогда в жизни Тони не был так счастлив и так напуган. Узнавать Стива получше было всё равно что открывать законы в одной конкретной восхитительной вселенной по имени Стив Роджерс, и это пугало до смерти, потому что... ну, потому что Тони был теперь уверен, что способен без него жить. Конечно, способен. Он не борг, а автономная человеческая единица.  
Только это будет совсем не жизнь. Как будто снова залезть в металлический кокон.  
Повреждения в Башне ликвидировали за два дня до того, как он вернулся домой. О произошедшем напоминала только тишина и то, что лифт теперь приходилось вызывать кнопкой, да и кофеварку приходилось включать самому. И самому следить за тем, чтобы в холодильнике оказывалось что-нибудь съедобное, и даже самому регулировать температуру воды в ванной.  
Это походило на бойскаутский выезд на природу, где ради чашки чая приходится сперва сходить за дровами и водой, развести костёр и раздобыть потерянный в дебрях котелок, но Тони, пожалуй, нравилось. Подбешивало, но было приятным разнообразием после больничного безделья, где он даже возможность ходить в уборную отвоевал себе только на вторые сутки после того, как впервые почувствовал необходимость.  
Стив не помогал ему возвращаться из госпиталя; это сделал Роуди. Стива как раз выдернули на очередное задание. Слухи о том, что Железный Человек больше не сражается в команде Мстителей, разлетелись быстрее некуда, всякая нечисть, обрадованная этим, полезла из нор с удвоенным энтузиазмом, и Тони собирался вернуться в строй как можно скорее.  
Нужно было заново собирать броню.  
И это было проблемой, потому что Тони боялся. Глупо и иррационально. Всё понимал – и не мог себя заставить притронуться к запчастям от брони, как ни пытался.  
В первый день после госпиталя Роуди, виновато отводя глаза, сказал ему, что его последнюю модификацию забрал для исследований Щ.И.Т., и Тони с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения и ярости разом.  
Он ненавидел, когда его детки оказывались в чужих руках, особенно в руках Щ.И.Т.а, но за конфискацию этой конкретной брони, сделанной уже в полубезумии, ещё и приплатил бы сверху.  
\- Не думаю, что они там что-то найдут, - говорил тогда Роуди, оглядывая обновлённую Башню. – Ого, тут всё по-другому. Кто этим занимался?  
\- Пеппер, Тор и пара убийц, - сказал Тони. – Причём Пеппер только оплачивала счета, так что я не жду ничего... ох ты чёрт, они повесили тут золотую люстру! В прихожей! И эти жуткие асгардские шторы! Скажи, что я брежу, нет, скажи, что я умер, нет, пусть это будет голограмма, а? Дурацкая шутка и всё такое...  
\- Тор и его представления о прекрасном, - вздохнул Роуди. – Дом воина начинается с богатых дверей и прибитых к изгороди тел врагов, и всё в этом духе. Тони, я хотел изви...  
\- Не начинай, - быстро проговорил Тони. – Даже не начинай. Давай уж лучше о шторах. Ты не мог догадаться.  
\- Мог, - упёрся Роуди. – Мне очень жаль. Я и заметил, на самом деле, но... недостаточно встревожился. Решил, что это твои личные неприятности, не стал докапываться. А надо было.  
\- Тогда я бы тебя убил, - вздохнул Тони. – То есть Пятница моими руками. Она и Стива бы убила, если бы смогла. Если тут кто и виноват, то я сам и моё самомнение, точка, вопрос закрыт.  
\- У Капитана на этот счёт другое мнение, - заявил Роуди, и Тони уже привычно впал в изумление. Он ещё не привык к тому, какими сильными теперь воспринимались эмоции – настоящая буря после долгого неестественного затишья, - и отдавался им от всей души. – Ты ещё не знаешь, но он устроил Мстителям – и себе тоже – дополнительную тренировку. Как понять, что с вашим боевым товарищем что-то не так, что такое эмпатия, как работать в команде, если ни в кого не надо стрелять и что-то ещё про внимание к деталям.  
\- Они меня ненавидят, - пробормотал тогда Тони. – Точно ненавидят. После такого спецкурса...  
\- Да нет, не сказал бы, - усмехнулся Роуди. – Наташа поделилась своими наработками по Клинту, тот ей тоже припомнил кое-что, Брюс...  
Тони застонал и заставил его замолчать единственным доступным способом, сказав:  
\- Помоги мне выкинуть весь этот ужас.  
Уже глубокой ночью, избавившись от люстры, штор, трёх дубовых столов (Тор считал любую комнату длиннее сорока футов залом, подходящим для пира, и обставлял всё по своему усмотрению), чучела дикого кабана и отвратительно леопардового одеяла на постели (Клинт, больше некому, и хорошо, пожалуй, что в лук и стрелы невозможно было встроить искусственный интеллект, а не то скромной местью в виде всего одного одеяла бы не обошлось), Тони позволил себе рухнуть в кресло. Он ужасно устал, мышцы гудели от непривычной нагрузки, голова – от избытка впечатлений, а ведь совсем недавно он справился бы со всей этой работой один, минут за двадцать, и даже не вспотел бы.  
Эта мысль должна была быть полна досады.  
Но была полна незаслуженного счастья.

Он сумел выспаться без кошмаров, хотя обстановка к ним располагала. Впрочем, без чучела кабана стало поуютнее, и всё-таки, всё-таки...  
Первым, что сделал Тони, проснувшись в пустой и безмолвной Башне – ни тебе смутного шума стиральных машин из подвала, ни жужжащих автоматических уборщиков, _ничего_ , - была чашка кофе.  
Вторым – паническая атака, из-за которой он лишился честно сваренного эспрессо.  
Он дошёл всего лишь до этажа, где хранились костюмы, и этого хватило. От одной мысли, что туда придётся _войти_ , что придётся снова касаться металлических деталей, что...  
\- Возьми себя в руки, чёртов идиот, - проговорил он, трясясь и чувствуя, как джинсы промокают горячим. Кофе, конечно, хотя от того, как ему сейчас было страшно, немудрено было и обмочиться. – Ты делал чёртову броню полжизни. Конечно, ты сможешь.Он не мог. Стоял, дрожа от ужаса, глодавшего нутро, и буквально видел перед собой, как всё рассыпается в прах. Всё, что только-только начало зарождаться, всё, что росло хрупким, как кристалл, будущим – его выздоровление, то, что было у него со Стивом, то, что могло быть у них со Стивом, команда Мстителей, где он был нужен не только как боевая единица и только-только решил попробовать в это поверить – всё это разваливалось на глазах, как утлая лодчонка, наткнувшаяся на айсберг.  
Имя айсбергу было – невозможность. Физическая. Коснуться брони для него теперь было всё равно что потрогать ядовитую змею, от единственной мысли _влезть в броню_ продирало тошнотным смертным ужасом.  
Он попятился от двери мастерской, нащупал телефон, дрожащими пальцами ткнул кнопку аварийного вызова и только тогда сообразил, что она настроена на давно разбитый костюм. Всегда костюм. Чёрт бы побрал его технический гений, раз даже сейчас первый и единственный, кому он может позвонить...  
\- Тони, - сказали голосом Кэпа, и голос этот был встревоженным и близким; в первую секунду Тони почудилось, что он всё-таки рехнулся от ужаса и слышит то, что хочет слышать, а не то, что есть на самом деле. – Тони, что?.. Я еду. Держись.  
Ещё секунды полторы он пытался ответить что-то осмысленное, и за это время Стив бросил трубку. Потом перезвонил и сказал сквозь шум, который Тони автоматически определил как двигатель мотоцикла и шум ветра разом:  
\- Поговори со мной. Что стряслось? Ты цел?  
Ноги как-то враз перестали держать, и Тони съехал спиной по стене, сел, бессмысленно глядя перед собой.  
\- Мне страшно, - выдавил он и тут же ужаснулся сказанному. Звучал он как истеричный подросток, страшно ему, видите ли! Хорош Железный Человек! – Прости, я не...  
\- Поговори со мной, - повторил Стив сквозь ревущий ветер и рёв двигателя. – Не клади трубку, просто не молчи. Я буду через семь минут, плюс-минус. Ты ведь в Башне, правильно?  
\- В Башне, - тускло подтвердил Тони, понимая, что всё кончено. – Я цел. Просто... просто...  
\- Что-то тебя напугало, - подхватил Стив. Они словно плели нитку, то и дело норовившую оборваться, Тони чувствовал её, туго натянутую из сердца в неизвестность, вздрагивающую больно и тревожно, тоненькую ниточку надежды и не-одиночества, и цеплялся за неё изо всех сил. – Ты можешь рассказать, что именно?  
\- Броня, - каркнул Тони. – Я не могу её...  
Он замолчал – перехватило горло. Стив мог испугаться за него чисто рефлекторно, но что будет, когда он узнает, в чём дело? Конечно, у него хватит сил не начать насмехаться, но кем, кроме как истериком с фобиями одна хуже другой, он посчитает Тони? Как скоро поймёт, что он, Тони, действительно не может больше быть полезен, что без костюма он ничто, а костюм...  
\- Тони. Тони!  
Если бы голос Стива был чуть менее испуганным, Тони не смог бы ответить. Но страх звучал так ясно и так неправильно – не должен был Стив бояться, никогда, по крайней мере за него, чёртова никчёмного идиота! – что Тони подал голос.  
\- Здесь.  
\- Девятью девять, - сказал Стив. – Сколько будет?  
\- Что?!  
От изумления Тони даже забыл бояться. Его ещё колотило и выкручивало изнутри, но идиотский вопрос вышиб его из пространства неизбывного ужаса. Словно он тонул, а кто-то толкнул его снизу – не до поверхности воды, но хотя бы до той глубины, где уже можно разобрать, где верх, где низ, и куда плыть за глотком воздуха, за спасением.  
\- Таблица на девять, Тони, - потребовал Стив так, словно это было самым разумным и естественным. – В обратном порядке, давай.  
\- Восемьдесят... один, - Тони запнулся. – Семьдесят два. Шестьдесят три...  
\- Молодчина, продолжай.  
\- ...пятьдесят четыре! Какого чёрта, Стив, что это за хрень!  
Он уже сам чувствовал, что это за хрень. Числа что-то с ним делали, что-то сдвигали в нём, были слабой, но несомненной поддержкой.  
\- Сосредоточься, Тони, пожалуйста. Дальше.  
Тони послушно отбарабанил всё, что оставалось. К восемнадцати он уже мог дышать почти нормально.  
К «девятью один – девять, в жизни не поверю, что ты это всерьёз, таблица умножения, Кэп, ты бы ещё дважды два спросил!» он понял, что возмущается и негодует совершенно как прежде.  
\- Это... помогло, - растерянно признал он, сглотнув очередную порцию возмущений. – Это ужасно глупо, но...  
\- Открой мне, пожалуйста, - попросил Стив. – Я не хочу выбивать дверь, её только-только покрасили.  
Кофе, стоявший на скамейке рядом с ним, остывал, но Тони это мало заботило. Потеряв идеальную механическую память, он сохранил кое-что – или, вернее, обрёл это кое-что заново. Некоторые из его воспоминаний были чёткими, как живыми, больше и полней, чем всё, что могло предложить даже самое лучшее хранилище данных.  
Он помнил не только _события_. Он помнил _чувства_. Запахи, колотьё в боку – почему-то он не сообразил спуститься лифтом и нёсся, пропуская ступеньки, по аварийной лестнице, - то, каким теплом и спокойствием отозвался в нём вид знакомой фигуры на крыльце. То, как Стив первым делом его обнял, едва перешагнул порог, и держал так, в надёжном кольце рук, пока Тони не отпустило.  
\- Я не могу больше делать броню, - выпалил он, как только понял, что может стоять так вечно, а у терпения человека, даже такого хорошего, как Стив, есть разумные пределы. – Я не могу даже войти туда, где она стояла. Ирония, а? Всю жизнь я делал штуки для убийств, а теперь даже для этого недостаточно...  
Большие тяжёлые руки Стива не дрогнули, не выпустили его даже на мгновение. Тони даже решил тогда, что Стив его не услышал. Или не понял. Стив гладил его по спине, тепло дышал в макушку – возмутительная разница в пару дюймов (ну хорошо, в четыре, но Тони предпочитал думать о них как о паре) вернулась и позволяла ему шевелить дыханием волосы у Тони на голове, - и совершенно не казался потрясённым.  
\- Тебе что, всё равно? – спросил Тони, откачнувшись на доступное ему в этой медвежьей хватке расстояние. – Или я сказал по-китайски?  
\- По-английски, - подтвердил Стив, - и нет, не всё равно. Просто я успел испугаться гораздо худших вещей – ну, знаешь, как это бывает, когда торопишься к кому-то и нечаянно в голове рисуются всякие ужасы, - и теперь, прости, Тони, перевожу дух.  
\- Как будто что-то могло быть хуже, - буркнул Тони и тут же понял, что да, могло. Ещё как могло. У него ещё иногда фантомно чесалось между лопатками, и был как раз тот случай; он повёл плечами, но легче не стало. – Почеши мне спину, будь добр.  
Стив не выказал ни удивления, ни возмущения; развернул Тони к себе спиной, почесал именно там, где зудело.  
Как он это делал, как ухитрялся чувствовать его до таких мельчайших деталей, Тони понятия не имел.  
И ему было всё равно.  
\- Легче? – спросил Стив, взял его за плечи, мягко прижал к себе спиной. Это было всё равно что стоять в обнимку с воплощённым летом – щедрым, жарким, спелым и не собиравшимся кончаться, - и Тони закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Пропитываясь им насквозь. – Тони. Помнишь, я как-то тебе говорил, что вдвоём мы сможем?  
\- ...самая ужасная глупость, какую я в жизни слышал, - пробормотал Тони из чистого упрямства.  
\- Возможно. Даже скорее всего, - Стив притянул его к себе теснее, и под ровным теплом, касавшимся его, Тони ясно чувствовал скрытый настойчивый жар несомненного желания. – Но ведь смогли, правда?  
Каким чудом Тони тогда не попросил о поцелуе, он и сам не знал. Какая сила удержала его от того, чтобы высказать всё, что он думал по поводу священной веры Стива Роджерса в то, что мир добр и справедлив или хотя бы _может быть_ добр и справедлив, если как следует постараться, он не знал тоже.  
Удивительнее всего было то, что в конечном итоге Стив оказался прав.   


Над головой Тони шелестел листьями ветер. Дубы и ясени, берёзы и липы стояли зелёным, чуть припылённым воинством, роняли на землю щедрую резную тень, пронизанную солнечными пятнами. Тони так засмотрелся на них, пытаясь определить математическую закономерность перемещений – от примитивной таблицы умножения, помогавшей справляться с приступами панического ужаса, он давно перешёл к формулам посложнее и нечувствительно для себя написал пару научных работ, до которых раньше не доходили руки, - что заметил Стива только когда тот уже прошёл половину аллеи и помахал ему рукой.  
Тони помахал в ответ, и Стив ускорил шаг, наклонился над ним, сидящим, оглядел с ног до головы.  
Почему-то это не бесило. Совершенно.  
\- Судя по глубине размышлений – ещё одна статья в «Математика Сегодня»? – предположил Стив, садясь рядом.  
Тони помотал головой.  
\- Вспоминал всякое, - сказал он, опустил руку так, чтобы пальцами касаться пальцев Стива. Они были тёплыми, крепкими и в мозолях от петель щита. Его Тони тоже в последнее время значительно улучшил, хотя было предельно сложно улучшать шедевр. – Как твой номер оказался у меня на быстром вызове, спрашивать бессмысленно?  
Стив только кивнул, подтверждая. Вид у него был виноватый и гордый одновременно, и Тони до смерти захотелось его поцеловать. Вместо этого он перестал делать вид, что ни при чём, и вложил свою руку Стиву в ладонь. Тот сжал его пальцы, погладил по запястью.  
Вот так у них и шло. Как у сраных школьников, до смерти испуганных и так же смертельно влюблённых. Тони даже вспомнить не мог, чтобы у него хоть с кем-то было так же – по шажочку, по волоску, по миллиметру, - и не потому, что нужно было дотерпеть до какого-то приличного срока, даже не потому, что он боялся спугнуть Стива или Стив боялся спугнуть его. Просто каждое прикосновение было как ожог, как оргазм, а такую крепость чувств и ощущений не пьют залпом. Её смакуют, не торопясь.  
\- Я всё думаю, - сказал он, - что было бы, если б я всё-таки не смог. Ну, знаешь, бывают же и безнадёжные случаи. Я до сих пор ненавижу мутную воду и ржавые бочки, это вряд ли когда пройдёт.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Мутную воду ты не готов был собирать днём и ночью, - напомнил он. – И ты бы смог. Это, ну... очевидный факт. И всегда был.  
\- Но всё-таки, - упрямо сказал Тони, свободной рукой взял стаканчик кофе, понюхал и поставил на место. – Совсем остыл. Не хочешь отвечать – не отвечай, конечно. Дам Дубине метёлочку для перьев и заставлю тебя щекотать, пока не передумаешь.  
Стив расхохотался. Это был тугой, настоящий, прекрасный смех, который хотелось слушать его вечно.  
\- Угроза серьёзная, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Тони. Капитаном могу быть не только я, не задумывался об этом? Если со мной что-нибудь случится.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал Тони. – Нет, Кэп, даже не думай, даже...  
\- Я не говорю, что я этого _хочу_ , - терпеливо сказал Стив. – Я говорю, что это _возможно_. Кто-то всё равно поднимет щит, даже если я не смогу.  
\- Пытаешься на доступном мне примере объяснить, что и в броню Железного Человека могу залезть не только я? – Тони вздохнул. – Не слишком-то это утешает.  
Стив покрепче сжал его пальцы, ещё и со своими переплёл для верности.  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя не за то, что ты Железный Человек, Тони, - сказал он, и сердце Тони пропустило удар, остановилось, запнувшись об эти слова, понеслось снова, всё быстрее и быстрее, загрохотало во всём теле, везде. – И надеюсь, ты меня любишь не за то, что я Капитан...  
Нужно было спросить, с чего Стив вообще решил расписываться за его чувства. Возмутиться, может быть. Почувствовать себя обворованным – он сам должен был сказать эти слова. Когда-нибудь в неопределённом будущем. Может быть, даже испугаться так, как Тони умел: с чувством, с душой и на всю катушку, пока кто-нибудь, иногда он сам, не напомнит ему, что люди, в отличие от машин, гораздо чаще боятся нестрашных вещей.  
Любви, например. Того, что счастье не вечно. Того, что кто-то может быть недостоин сидеть под пологом резной тени, держать за руку лучшего парня в мире и слышать, как он признаётся во взаимной любви так же просто, как клялся защищать тех, кто слабее.  
\- Тони, - позвал Стив, встревоженно заглядывая ему в лицо, - что не так? Я слишком поторопился?  
Тони рассмеялся, хрипловато, от всей души. Так, как никогда не сымитировать даже самой лучшей из машин. Так, как Стив его научил, сам того не зная – просто был рядом, и этого хватило.  
Потом он закинул обе руки Стиву за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал, и это снова было как ожог, как оргазм, как после долгой выжженной пустыни глотнуть воды, как после бесприютной пустоты космоса упасть домой и увидеть склонённое знакомое лицо, как... как Стив. Всегда Стив, только Стив и никто другой, и если они будут вместе, они смогут. Тони не верил в это раньше и не верил теперь; нет нужды верить фактам. Факты просто есть.  
\- Ого, - потрясённо и тихо сказал Стив, когда соскучившийся в кронах ветер уронил им на голову листок и заставил отпрянуть друг от друга – впрочем, совсем ненамного. – Я... Тони...  
\- Если ты мне скажешь, что Шерон Картер целуется лучше... - хрипло пригрозил Тони, - или что нам нужно узнать друг друга получше, или...  
\- Да ведь ты сам себе всё это говоришь! – воскликнул Стив; по его лицу расплывалась улыбка, ясная настолько, что хоть зажмуривайся. – Зачем, можно спросить?  
Тони набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы объяснить – зачем.  
И этот воздух очень ему пригодился, когда Стив поцеловал его сам.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *что есть человек?(лат)  
> *борг – вымышленная высокотехнологичная раса киборгов во вселенной «Звёздного пути». У Борга нет полноценных индивидуумов: все отдельные организмы, представляющие собой гуманоидов-киборгов (тела которых частично биологические, частично техногенные и без самостоятельно функционирующего мозга) с усовершенствованными во многих отношениях возможностями, объединены в единый «коллективный разум».  
> * фторсурьмяная кислота – суперкислота, гексафторантимонат водорода. В смеси с плавиковой кислотой образует самую сильную из известных кислот — гексафтороантимонат(V) фторония H2SbF7.


End file.
